My Idiot Neighbour
by pcybcn
Summary: Chanyeol sama Baekhyun itu cuma dua orang yang sama-sama sembunyi di balik kata "Gue benci sama lo."
1. Prolog

**Chanyeol POV**

Lo gatau nama gue? Seriusan? Ini udah 2019 dan lo masih gatau nama gue? Ck, cuma orang yang hidup di pedalaman yang gak tau nama gue. Lo tinggal dimana deh? Di goa? Dibawah laut? Atau dimana?

Gila aja, nama gue udah melanglang buana menembus cakrawala gini masih aja ada yang gak tau.

Oke oke karena lo maksa, gue sebutin nih ya nama gue. Catet jangan lupa.

Park Chanyeol, orang-orang sih biasa manggil gue Park Handsome Chanyeol. Gue gak tau kenapa orang-orang diluar sana manggil nama gue kaya gitu, padahal menurut gue, gue gak ganteng-ganteng amat. Tapi kalau lo ngebandingin sama Lee Min Ho, Song Jong Ki, Kim Soo Hyun sama Lee Jong Suk sih jelas, kegantengan gue jauh diatas mereka.

Apa lo? Mau muntah? Sono ke kamar mandi, jangan di depan gue.

Kaya yang tadi udah gue bilang, gak ada orang yang gak tau siapa gue. Kalau kata anak anak jaman jigeum, gue merupakan salah satu the most wanted yang ada di sekolah gue. Udah pasti gue ada di peringkat satu.

Ganteng? Iya.

Berprestasi? Iya.

Ketua tim basket, dua kali juara lomba olimpiade matematika berturut-turut, selalu mendapat peringkat satu dikelas dan menjabat sebagai ketua osis.

Siapa? Park Chanyeol udah pasti.

Udah ya, gausah nanya lagi kenapa gue ada di peringkat satu, udah gue jelasin.

Peringkat dua Sehun. Jangan bilang lo juga gatau Sehun yang mana? Bener-bener. Besok-besok tolong pergaulan nya agak diperluas ya sist.

Park Sehun. Adik kelas sekaligus adik kandung gue.

Gak usah ditanyain lagi kegantengan Sehun nurun dari siapa.

Dari gue, kakaknya, jelas.

Apa? Mau muntah lagi? Gak usah ke kamar mandi, ke bidan aja sono, siapa tau bunting kan lo.

Fyi, Sehun masih Jomblo sama kaya gue. Sorry kita bukan cowok yang ada di cerita yang sering lo baca ya, yang saking gantengnya dia bebas mainin cewe atau cowo sana sini.

Bukan style gue banget.

Ya gue akuin sih, kegantengan gue sama Sehun emang diatas rata-rata tapi kita gak pernah mainin perasaan anak orang.

Simpelnya, kita berdua termasuk cowok gentle. Mantep gak tuh.

Gue tipe cowok yang gak bisa main-main sama perasaan. Makanya jangan heran kalau lo ngeliat gue bertahan sama orang sampe bertaun-taun.

Kalau gue udah nemu yang emang bener-bener cocok sama gue, gue mati-matian bakal berusaha pertahanin dia. Gue bakal berusaha jagain dia semampu yang gue bisa. Gue bakal ngasihin hati gue seutuhnya cuma buat dia.

Tapi memang gue dasarnya orang baik yang selalu diuji kesabarannya. Setelah gue berusaha mati-matian pertahanin dia yang mana adalah first love gue, berusaha jagain dia semampu yang gue bisa dan setelah gue ngasihin hati gue seutuhnya buat dia, dia pergi dengan alasan yang sampe sekarang gue masih muter otak setiap kali gue mikirin tentang hal itu.

Udah deh gue males bahas soal begituan, gak akan ada habisnya kalau ngomongin tentang perasaan.

Lanjut ke peringkat tiga the most wanted aja deh nih. Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kim Kai. Gak tau juga gue kenapa dia dipanggil Kai. Padahal dari Jongin ke Kai kan jauh.

Kalau ada yang bilang diantara gue, Kai sama Sehun yang paling ganteng itu Kai, gue setuju.

Kai tuh apa ya, dia punya aura nya sendiri deh, dan diantara kita bertiga dia yang paling berpengalaman soal cinta cintaan. Mantannya aja bejibun. Tapi jangan salah, Kai bukan tipe cowok kaya gitu kok.

Dia pernah cerita sama gue, katanya dia nggak pernah bisa dan nggak pernah mau jadi pihak yang 'memutuskan' makanya dia selalu jadi pihak yang 'diputuskan' dengan alasan yang bikin gue eneg tiap kali dengerin curhatan nya Kai.

"Kita putus aja, kamu terlalu baik buat aku."

Heleh.

Kalau dapet orang baik tuh ya bersyukur, jaga baik-baik, pertahanin, bukan malah diputusin, bangsat.

Eh keceplosan.

Pokonya meskipun mantan Kai kalau dikumpulin bisa jadi satu kelas, tapi dia cowok baik kok. Waktu itu dia cuma belum nemuin orang yang tepat aja. Tapi sekarang gue yakin, Kai udah nemu orang yang seratus persen cocok sama dia.

Iya, dia udah sold out.

Sanskuy, masih ada stok 2 lagi.

Oh iya, gue lupa kasih tau Kai adik kelas gue, seangkatan sama Sehun, sekelas malah, sebangku juga.

Tapi Kai bukan adik kandung gue, padahal gue berharap Kai juga adik kandung gue.

Ssttt jangan bilang-bilang Kai gue mgomong kaya gitu, ntar si bangsat kegeeran.

Nah, perkenalan gue cukup sampai disini aja, jangan berharap gue bakal ngasih tau atau nyebutin peringkat empat the most wanted sekolah, bisa gatel gatel lidah gue ntar kalau gue nyebut namanya.

Kebencian gue sama dia itu udah mendarah daging, udah nyatu sama setiap sel-sel yang ada di badan gue, sampai di level gue bener-bener males dan bosen ngeliat muka _dia_.

Gimana nggak? Tiap bangun tidur, orang yang pertama kali gue liat pasti _dia_. Tiap mau tidur pun orang yang terakhir kali gue liat pasti _dia_ juga.

Iya.

Gue sama _dia_ tetanggaan.

Parahnya lagi, kamar kita sebelahan yang mana balkon kamar gue sama kamar _dia_ cuma berjarak kurang dari satu meter.

Kebayang kan?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Tenang, gue gak se-alay si tiang listrik kok, untung gue udah kebal sama segala bentuk kepedean nya yang selalu bikin gue pingin muntah.

Gak usah basa-basi, gue Byun Baekhyun, kalau gak salah liat terakhir kali gue ada di peringkat empat the most wanted di sekolah.

Lo udah tau kan siapa aja peringkat satu, dua sama tiga? Males gue kalau haru nyebutin mereka satu-satu, apalagi si peringkat pertama.

Gue gak tau kenapa nama gue bisa termasuk ke dalem the most wanted sekolah, serius.

Yang gue tau, buat masuk list itu butuh :

1\. Kepopuleran

2\. Ketampanan atau Kecantikan

3\. Kepintaran

4\. Keberuntungan

Dan diantara keempat hal itu gak ada satu pun di dalam diri gue yang memenuhi persyaratan.

Famous? No.

Gue gak famous, cuma beberapa temen seangkatan sama beberapa adek kelas aja yang tau nama gue.

Ganteng? Nggak.

Gue sama sekali gak nganggap diri gue ganteng, malah gue gak pernah denger orang muji gue ganteng. Yang ada mereka malah bilang kalau gue itu manis. Manis dari mana sih anjir, gue ngaca bolak balik seratus kali juga masih bingung dimana manis nya.

Pinter? Hmm.

Dari kelas sepuluh sampai sekarang gue kelas duabelas, gak pernah tuh gue nyicipin gimana rasanya dapet peringkat satu dikelas, atau ngerasain gimana rasanya dapet juara olimpiade tingkat nasional.

Kenapa?

Jelas banget, jawabannya karena dia dengan seenak telinga lebarnya selalu nyalip posisi gue. Sumpah deh, kalau aja gue gak satu kelas sama dia udah bisa gue pastiin, peringkat satu dikelas tiga taun berturut-turut pasti gue yang pegang.

Sayangnya-- em maksud gue sialnya, gue sekelas sama dia tiga tahun berturut-turut dengan dia yang selalu ngambil posisi apapun yang gue inginin, termasuk jadi ketua osis.

Udah lah, males gue ngomongin dia.

Lanjut aja, the most wanted peringkat lima, Xi Luhan.

Orang yang bakal ngamuk kalau lo bilang dia cantik ketimbang bilang dia ganteng.

Ya gimana ya, gue kalau mau bilang dia ganteng juga mikir seribu kali, orang dia beneran cantik.

Hehe sorry Lu.

Sahabat gue yang satu ini mukanya aja manis, tapi jiwanya manly abis.

Emm gak juga sih, tetep aja kalau ada dominan yang nyamperin, jiwa submisive nya langsung menggebu-gebu.

Meskipun gue sama Luhan seangkatan, tapi Luhan lebih tua daripada gue. Luhan tinggal kelas satu tahun karena sebuah kecelakaan. Alhasil, Luhan harus ngelewatin masa penyembuhan selama enam bulan dan ketinggalan banyak pelajaran.

Gue sama Luhan satu spesies.

Jomblo.

Gausah ketawa.

Gue sih fine-fine aja, Luhan juga gue liat oke-oke aja, ya meskipun akhir-akhir ini gue sering banget mergokin dia curi-curi pandang ke arah cowok yang kulitnya putih banget kaya edward cullen, sampe gue curiga di sekolah gue ada jelmaan vampir.

Luhan belum cerita apa-apa tentang ini, mungkin dia belum siap? Atau itu cuma firasat gue doang?

Who know

Terakhir nih, peringkat enam, sayangnya dia gak satu spesies sama gue sama Luhan.

Yep. Udah ada yang punya kalau kata anak muda jaman sekarang. Ceilah.

Kyungsoo adik kelas sekaligus adik kandung gue.

Jangan kaget kalau kita gak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali.

Salahin aja nyokap sama bokap yang pas bikin gue sama bikin kyungsoo takaran adonan nya beda.

Kim Jongin pacarnya. Iya, si the most wanted peringkat tiga.

Gue bukan kakak yang protektif sama adiknya, gue punya cara sendiri nunjukin rasa sayang gue sama Kyungsoo.

Sejauh ini, yang gue liat Kyungsoo bahagia sama Kai. Gue udah beberapa kali ketemu dan ngobrol sama Kai, setelahnya gue semakin yakin titipin Kyungsoo ke dia.

Gue sama Kyungsoo punya sifat yang agak bertolak belakang.

Kalau gue petakilan, Kyungsoo cenderung agak pendiem.

Kalau gue orang nya bodo amatan, Kyungsoo cenderung peduli sama hal sekecil apapun.

Kalau gue orangnya ceroboh, Kyungsoo cenderung teliti dan hati-hati.

Kalau gue orangnya manja, kebalikannya, Kyungsoo lebih dewasa daripada gue yang notabenenya adalah kakaknya.

Yah begitulah gue dan Kyungsoo.

Yang gue syukuri, meskipun sifat kita bertolak belakang, gue sama Kyungsoo selalu bisa saling ngelengkapin kekurangan masing-masing.

Kyungsoo gak pernah bikin gue marah, dia selalu nurut apa kata gue. Bersyukur banget gue punya adek kaya dia.

Udah deh segitu aja perkenalan dari gue, gak ada lagi yang harus gue kasih tau ke kalian.

Ah satu lagi.

Sebenernya gue bukan tipe orang yang dendaman. Malah orang tua gue selalu ngajarin gue buat saling menyayangi sesama manusia.

Sorry yah, bun, tapi _dia_ bukan manusia.

Kebencian gue sama dia itu udah mendarah daging, udah nyatu sama setiap sel-sel yang ada di badan gue, sampai di level gue bener-bener males dan bosen ngeliat muka _dia_.

Gimana nggak? Tiap bangun tidur, orang yang pertama kali gue liat pasti _dia_. Tiap mau tidur pun orang yang terakhir kali gue liat pasti _dia_ juga.

Iya.

Gue sama _dia_ tetanggaan.

Parahnya lagi, kamar kita sebelahan yang mana balkon kamar gue sama kamar _dia_ cuma berjarak kurang dari satu meter.

Kebayang kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah ini, lo bakal tau alesan kenapa gue bisa sampe benci banget sama dia. Liat aja, gue jamin seratus persen, kalau lo jadi gue, lo bakal ngerasain hal yang sama kaya apa yang gue rasain sekarang.

-Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun-

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

10.01.2019


	2. a

**Park Chanyeol**

Tuh kan, baru nyebut namanya aja badan gue udah merinding kaya gini.

Lebay sih, tapi emang gitu kenyataannya. Kasian hati suci nan lembut gue, harus terkotori gara-gara kebencian gue sama orang bernama Park Chanyeol.

Tepat kehamilan Bunda yang ke 7 bulan, Ayah tiba-tiba dipindah tugasin ke luar kota yang mengharuskan kedua orang tua gue itu pindah rumah, karena gak mungkin kan Ayah harus bulak-balik keluar kota tiap hari, juga ninggalin Bunda yang waktu itu lagi hamil besar.

Setelah minta izin sama nenek dan nyari rumah yang gak jauh dari kantor Ayah yang baru, mereka langsung pindah dua hari setelahnya.

Rumah yang Ayah beli gak terlalu besar gak terlalu kecil juga. Dua tingkat dengan halaman yang gak terlalu luas di depan sama di belakang. Awalnya halaman belakang rumah isinya cuma rerumputan hijau yang keliatan kurang diurus sama sebuah kursi memanjang yang cukup didudukin buat empat orang.

Kata Ayah, Bunda minta dibikinin ayunan biar halaman belakang gak terlalu kosong. Ayah sih nurut aja apa kata Bunda, lagi hamil mana bisa dibantah kan.

Abis dipasangin ayunan, Bunda juga nyimpen berbagai pot tanaman hias buat mempercantik taman kecilnya. Ayah sempet nawarin buat bikin kolam kecil, tapi Bunda nolak, gatau deh kenapa.

Malemnya, Bunda sibuk bikin kue beras buat dibagiin ke tetangga-tetangganya, mempererat tali silaturahmi katanya. Cuma tetangga depan, belakang, kanan sama kiri aja yang dapet kue beras spesial dari Bunda.

Tujuan terakhir adalah tetangga yang ada di sebelah kiri rumah. Kata Bunda waktu itu udah malem banget, sekitar jam sembilan atau jam sepuluhan gitu, ya emang dasar si Bunda sifatnya gak sabaran, padahal kan masih ada hari besok.

Bunda udah mencet bel beberapa kali, tapi gak ada respon apapun dari dalem, akhirnya Bunda mutusin buat balik ke rumah, angin malem gak bagus buat ibu hamil.

Tapi, baru selangkah Bunda ninggalin rumah tetangga, tiba-tiba pintu kebuka, nampilin seorang laki-laki seumuran Ayah dengan tatapan kaget ngeliat ibu hamil berdiri di depan pintu rumah nya sendirian selarut ini.

"Maaf, cari siapa?"

Mulut Bunda yang udah setengah kebuka itu ketutup lagi, bebarengan dengan sebuah suara yang kedenger dari dalem rumah si tetangga.

"Loh, kok masih di sini sih Pah?"

Seorang perempuan muncul dari balik pintu dengan tangan yang sibuk ngancingin jaket yang dia pake buat nutupin perut buncitnya.

"Mana kue berasnya?"

 _Dug_

 _Dug_

Malem itu, gue ketemu Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya.

Liat kan? Siapa yang mulai duluan? Masih didalem perut aja udah berani ngajak gue perang, cih dasar songong

.

.

.

.

.

05.45

Mata gue refleks ngebuka pas ngeliat jam yang ada di meja sebelah kasur yang lagi gue tidurin sekarang. Gue hampir lupa kalau kemarin malem Kyungsoo minta ditemenin lari jam 6 pagi ini.

Sebelum bangun, gue nyempetin cek HP bentar. Nah kan bener feeling gue.

 _25 missed call_  
 _54 pesan belum dibaca_

 **Kyungie**  
Sepuluh menit. Gue tunggu di meja makan.

Tanpa ba bi bu be bo gue langsung bangun, beresin kasur, bukain tirai jendela sekaligus bukain pintu balkon kamar biar udara pagi masuk ke dalem kamar.

Begitu gue buka pintu balkon, gue disuguhin pemandangan yang udah gak asing lagi, malah udah termasuk kedalam rutinitas pagi yang sering gue lakuin.

Laki-laki tinggi di depan gue yang cuma pake celana training item yang selalu dia pake sampe gue curiga cuma itu satu-satunya celana yang dia punya, lagi nguap lebar-lebar dengan gak elitnya.

Gak usah ditanya siapa orangnya, lo semua udah pada tau.

 _Park idiot Chanyeol_

Sama kaya gue, dia juga kayanya udah gak kaget dan udah biasa ngeliat gue yang lagi bersedekap didepannya sambil naikin satu alis.

Gue sama Chanyeol sempet diem beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kita sama-sama ngerotasiin bola mata di waktu yang bersamaan.

Kalau gue gak salah inget dari apa yang Bunda ceritain, laki-laki yang Bunda temuin yang mana adalah papa Chanyeol itu tadinya mau keliling kota buat nyari kue beras, katanya mama Chanyeol ngidam kue beras. Entah itu kebetulan atau apa, Bunda dateng dengan kue beras yang masih anget di tangan kanannya. Jadilah papa Chanyeol mati-matian ngucapin makasih sama Bunda, karena dia gak harus keluar nyari kue beras di cuaca yang dingin ini.

Sehabis pertemuan pertama itu, Bunda sama mama Chanyeol jadi temen deket. Mereka jadi sering ngobrol dan ngehabisin waktu berdua, kaya masak bareng, nyalon bareng, senam kehamilan bareng, belanja keperluan bayi bareng sampai ngehias kamar buat calon bayi mereka dilakuin bareng-bareng juga.

Ini nih yang bikin gue agak kesel, berbanding terbalik sama mama Chanyeol yang mau di USG dan udah ketauan jenis kelamin bayinya laki-laki, Bunda sama sekali gamau di USG katanya biar surprise gitu deh. Dan dengan sotoynya Bunda bilang sama Ayah,

"Yah, feeling Bunda sih anak pertama kita perempuan, jadi kita beli perlengkapan bayi perempuan aja ya?"

Ayah sempet protes sama Bunda, gimana kalau yang lahir laki-laki? Kan sayang perlengkapan nya gak kepake.

Sekali lagi, kemauan ibu hamil gak bisa di bantah. Akhirnya Ayah nurut apa kata Bunda.

Dan yang ditakutin sama Ayah pun kejadian. Gue lahir dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki. Gue makin kesel begitu tau Bunda juga bilang,

"Yaudah deh Yah, daripada mubazir si dede pake perlengkapan yang ada dulu aja."

Trus habis itu,

"Ahh lucunya jagoan bunda."

Gue dipakein baju pink, kaos kaki pink, juga bando kain pink yang diiketin di kepala gue.

"Manis banget deh anak kamu, Jess," kata mama Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol liat, dia manis kan?"

Mama Chanyeol yang lagi ngegendong Chanyeol ngarahin muka Chanyeol ke muka gue.

Gue ngedip, Chanyeol ngedip.

Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol ketawa sedangkan gue nangis sekenceng-kencengnya.

Nyebelin banget kan dia? Dari orok aja udah kaya gitu, gak heran kalau gue sekarang benci banget sama dia.

"Bunda sama mama Chanyeol sampe gak berhenti ketawa liat interaksi pertama kalian waktu itu hahaha."

Gue cuma bisa ngepalin tangan sambil ngehentakin kaki kesel setelah Bunda cerita tentang hal paling malu-maluin yang pernah gue denger itu.

"Good morning little bear."

Shit.

Baru aja gue mau balik badan, kuping gue tiba-tiba ternodai sama suara berat khas om-om mesum yang bikin bulu kuduk gue berdiri semua.

Tarik nafas. Buang.

Di seberang sana gue liat senyum miring yang dia tampilin di mukanya dengan mata yang gak berhenti ngeliatin gue dari atas sampe bawah, abis itu dia ketawa, ngejek penampilan gue sekarang.

Ini semua gara-gara Bunda.

Karena ke-sotoy-an nya yang ngira gue perempuan, akhirnya selama bertahun-tahun gue dipakein segala pernak-pernik yang _girly_ banget akibatnya lama kelamaan hal itu jadi kebiasaan buat gue.

Tapi jangan salah, gue ini tetep cowo tulen. Gue cuma lebih suka warna yang soft kaya pastel daripada warna dark yang kebanyakan disukain sama laki-laki pada umumnya.

Liat aja kamar gue yang wallpaper, kasur, tirai sama pernak-pernik lainnya yang berwarna pastel. Jangan lupa boneka kesayangan gue yang ukurannya lebih besar dari badan gue yang gue simpen di pojok kamar. Agak _creepy_ sih memang, ntar deh gue atur atur lagi posisinya.

Dan sekarang gue lagi pake baju tidur dengan motif beruang yang ukurannya agak terlalu besar buat badan gue yang mungil ini.

Ini yang setiap pagi jadi bahan ejekan Chanyeol.

Baju tidur gue kebanyakan motif nya binatang, beruang kaya yang lagi gue pake, ada juga motif kelinci, marmut, kucing, anjing, hamster, panda dan masih banyak lagi.

Sapaan Chanyeol setiap paginya beda-beda, tergantung baju tidur dengan motif binatang apa yang gue pake.

Kemarin,

 _"Good morning kitty."_

Gue pake baju tidur motif kucing.

Kemarin nya lagi,

 _"Good morning tikus kecil."_

Gue pake baju tidur motif tikus.

Kemarin kemarin nya lagi,

 _"Pagi anjing."_

Gue pake baju tidur motif anjing.

Sapaan yang terakhir emang gak enak didenger, gue cuma senyum paksa abis itu pergi ninggalin dia yang cekikikan dibelakang sana.

Hari ini pun sama, yang gue lakuin cuma senyum trus balik badan dan masuk ke kamar mandi buat cuci muka. Kalau gak inget gue ada janji sama Kyungsoo, mungkin tadi gue udah bales sapaan dia dan berakhir kita berdua adu mulut sampe siang nanti.

Setelah cuci muka, sikat gigi, pake parfum dikit dan pake body lotion, gue ambil beberapa uang di dompet dan turun ke bawah yang langsung disambut sama Kyungsoo dengan tatapan datarnya.

Buat lari pagi, gue cuma pake training item sama kaos putih polos, salah kostum gak sih? Nggak kan?

"Lama banget, boker dulu?"

Gue cuma nyengir nanggepin pertanyaan adek kesayangan gue itu, "Hehe."

"Hehe hehe, buruan ntar keburu penuh, gue males desek-desekan."

Tiga menit gue habisin buat pake sepatu. Abis ngunci pintu rumah, gue langsung lari ngejar Kyungsoo yang udah jalan duluan di depan.

Ayah sama Bunda tiap weekend emang gak ada dirumah, udah jadi rutinitas setelah gue sama Kyungsoo SMP, mereka ngejagain nenek yang umurnya udah semakin lanjut. Sekali-sekali gue sama Kyungsoo ikut ke rumah nenek. Kebetulan minggu ini kita berdua mutusin buat jagain rumah.

Jagain rumahnya nanti siang btw, sekarang kita _jogging_ dulu biar sehat.

Gak jauh dari rumah, ada lapangan terbuka yang cukup luas yang biasa dipake anak-anak komplek buat main bola, atau kalau weekend kaya gini, lapangan itu disulap jadi area lari kaya sekarang. Sedangkan disekitar lapangan dipenuhin sama para penjual makanan, ada bubur, nasi kuning, kupat tahu, ketoprak dan masih banyak lagi.

Semacam pasar kaget gitu lah.

"Lima keliling, abis itu istirahat terus sarapan," kata gue.

Kyungsoo ngangguk, dia lari duluan didepan gue, sedangkan gue sih nyantai judulnya aja _jogging_ kan. Gue lari dengan tempo yang amat sangat lambat, sambil nikmatin udara pagi yang bener-bener enak banget buat dihirup. Gue liat ke arah jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan gue.

06.35

Matahari udah mulai keluar dari tempatnya. Setelah berhasil jogging satu puteran, gue mutusin buat sprin. Jogging doang gak akan bikin badan lo keringetan cuy. Makin banyak keluar keringet kan makin bagus. Lagian gue juga bukan tipe orang yang rutin olahraga, malah disekolah pelajaran yang paling gue hindarin itu pelajaran olahraga. Makanya ini kesempatan gue buat olahraga. Mumpung ada yang nemenin.

Ngomong-ngomong gue gak liat Kyungsoo dari tadi.

Sprin tiga puteran udah bikin gue ngos-ngosan gak kuat. Sisa satu puterannya gue pake buat jogging lagi, sambil mata gue nyari Kyungsoo yang keberadaannya ilang sejak gue mulai sprin puteran pertama.

Kelewat serius nyari Kyungsoo, gue sama sekali gak merhatiin lintasan di depan gue, kepala gue terus nengok kanan kiri sedangkan kaki gue terus bergerak buat jogging. Sampe akhirnya gue gak sadar ada orang yang berhenti tepat di depan gue dan bikin gue nabrak punggung nya sampe gue mental ke belakang.

"Aduh."

Gue ngelus dahi gue yang kepentok cukup keras sama punggung orang yang gue tabrak.

"Sorry mas, saya gak liat," kata gue sambil ngebungkuk sedikit, gak berani ngeliat ke arah mas-mas yang gue tabrak, diliat dari badan nya yang tinggi banget sama punggungnya yang juga lebar banget, badan kecil gue menciut.

"Lo lagi, lo lagi."

Sebentar, suara ini kayanya gak asing deh di telinga gue. Soalnya begitu ngedenger suara dia, telinga gue langsung nyut nyutan gitu.

Tapi gue sama sekali gak ngerubah arah pandang gue, gue tetep nunduk sambil muter otak suara siapa kira-kira yang mirip sama suara mas-mas yang gue tabrak ini.

Keadaan lapang yang makin siang makin rame ini, bikin suaranya agak samar di telinga gue, makanya gue ragu kalau gue kenal sama suara orang ini.

"Ngapain lo ngikutin gue kesini?"

Gue menghela nafas pas inget dengan jelas pemilik suara berat itu. Buru-buru gue ngangkat kepala gue buat ngeliat wajah mas-mas yang ada di depan gue, dan bener aja, mas-mas yang gue tabrak itu Chanyeol.

"Ngapain lo disini?" kata gue sarkas.

Dia naikin sebelah alisnya, "Orang kalau ada di lintasan lari ngapain lagi selain lari? Berenang?"

Gue diem, ni orang lagi coba ngelawak didepan gue apa gimana ya? Rendah banget selera humornya.

"Lo ngapain ngikutin gue?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, "Jangan jangan bener feeling gue selama ini, lo suka sama gue ya? Sampe ngikutin gue sejauh ini?"

Dia masang tampang pura-pura kaget yang bikin gue pengen nampolin tangan gue ke mukanya sekarang juga. Serius deh kalau bukan ditempat umum, udah gue lakuin. Tapi Chanyeol lagi beruntung, kita lagi di tempat umum sekarang, gak mungkin gue nampol dia disini, yang ada ntar gue sama Chanyeol jadi pusat perhatian lagi.

Gue muter bola mata gue males sambil nyilangin kedua tangan gue, sikap yang selalu gue tunjukin setiap berhadapan sama Chanyeol.

"Jangan bikin gue muntah pagi-pagi karna ngedengerin omongan lo yang kelewat pede itu."

"Emang gitu kenyataannya kan? Lo suka sama gue dari jaman kita masih ngedot sampe sekarang. Gue tau gue ganteng, tapi sorry ya Baek, gue lurus, gak belok kaya lo."

Lagi-lagi gue menghela nafas, berhadapan sama Chanyeol tuh emang harus sering-sering tarik-buang nafas.

Iya, orientasi seksual gue emang menyimpang. Ayah tau, Bunda tau, Nenek tau, Kyungsoo tau, sekeluarga udah pada tau semua, dan gak ada yang permasalahin itu. Untungnya gue tinggal di keluarga uang _open minded,_ ya walaupun waktu pertama kali gue sama Kyungsoo bilang kalau orientasi seksual kita menyimpang, keluarga emang agak kaget dan sempet ngediemin kita berhari-hari tapi akhirnya mereka ngedukung apapun yang menjadi pilihan kita.

Dan seinget gue, hubungan gue sama Chanyeol mulai berubah sehari setelah gue bilang sama Chanyeol kalau gue _gay_.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, gue sama Chanyeol tumbuh jadi anak laki-laki yang kalau kata orang sih, menggemaskan.

Padahal gue aja yang menggemaskan, Chanyeol nggak.

Karena orang tua gue termasuk orang tua karir, tiap hari gue dititip di rumah Chanyeol, kebetulan tante Tiffany, mama Chanyeol bukan wanita karir kaya Bunda.

Chanyeol kecil seratus delapan puluh derajat beda sama Chanyeol besar.

Waktu kecil, Chanyeol emang sering banget gangguin gue, misalnya waktu kita lagi main mobil-mobilan.

Apa?

Gak salah kan gue main mobil-mobilan? Walaupun di kamar gue ada setumpukan boneka beruang, gue masih cowo tulen ya inget.

Chanyeol sering gangguin gue sampe bikin gue nangis kenceng, ya gimana gak nangis, gue lagi asik main mobil-mobilan, dia rebut mobil nya terus dia lempar mobilnya ke dalem kolam ikan yang ada di belakang halaman rumahnya.

"Baekhyun liat, mobil nya kena tsunami!" kata Chanyeol dengan wajah idiotnya.

Gue refleks nangis dong, kenceng banget sampe Chanyeol aja pusing kali ya dengernya. Mana tante Tiffany lagi keluar.

Karena tangisan gue gak berhenti-berhenti, Chanyeol inisiatif meluk gue sambil ngelus kepala gue pelan.

"Sssttt udah baek jangan nangis, mending sekarang kita berdoa, semoga orang-orang yang kena tsunami yang ada di dalem mobil masuk surga."

Gue dengan bodoh nya ngangguk ngedenger omongan Chanyeol, setelahnya kita berdua sama-sama berdoa dengan dua tangan yang ditangkupin didepan muka kita masing-masing. Gue sampe lupa alesan gue nangis kan karena mobil mainan gue direbut terus dimasukin ke dalem kolam sama Chanyeol, bukan karena sedih mobil nya kena tsunami.

Pokonya, Chanyeol dulu gak senyebelin sekarang. Itu yang selalu gue inget sampe saat ini. Sampe kadang, gue kangen Chanyeol yang dulu.

Eh

Ngomong apa gue barusan, ngaco ah.

"Denger ya, gue kesini sama Kyungsoo, dia minta gue temenin lari, terus gue kepisah sama dia dan berakhir nabrak tiang listrik yang berdiri di lintasan orang."

Chanyeol berdecih, "Alesan," katanya, dia ngegeser badannya sedikit ke sebelah kiri, tangannya nunjuk dua orang yang lagi sibuk haha-hihi sambil asik makan bubur di meja yang ada didepan mereka, "Liat, Kyungsoo kesini sama Kai, jangan ngada-ngada deh lo, tinggal bilang lo ngikutin gue kesini aja ribet."

Gue merhatiin dua orang yang lagi dimabuk asmara itu dengan tatapan marah, ya gimana gak marah, Kyungsoo bilang kita lari pagi cuma berdua, tau nya gue ditinggalin sedangkan dia enak-enakan sama pacarnya disaat gue kelimpungan nyari dia dan malah berakhir dituduh yang nggak-nggak sama makhluk bertelinga lebar ini.

"Terserah apa kata lo, gue cape mau pulang."

Setelah itu gue langsung cabut, tanpa nunggu balesan dari Chanyeol, tanpa nyamperin Kyungsoo yang lagi sibuk sama Kai, gue pulang, sendirian.

Cuci kaki, ganti baju, tidur.

Itu yang gue pikirin sepanjang jalan pulang ke rumah.

Kayanya kemarin gue terlalu muji Kyungsoo deh, sampe lupa satu waktu dia bisa jadi adek yang nyebelin kaya sekarang ini.

Ponsel gue tiba-tiba bunyi.

 _Kyungsoo is calling.._

"Paan?"

Udah kepalang kesel gue.

"Lo dimana?"

"Di jalan."

"Di jalan dimana?"

"Komplek."

"Lo ninggalin gue?"

"Gue ninggalin lo? Ngomong tuh sama cowo disebelah lo."

Dengan kesel gue matiin panggilan Kyungsoo. Gue gak akan sekesel ini kalau tadi gue gak ketemu Chanyeol di lapangan. Sebenernya gue udah biasa sama kejadian kaya gini, gue yang lagi sama Kyungsoo, dia yang tiba-tiba ngilang, gue yang nyariin dia yang tau-tau udah mojok sama Kai.

Gue udah biasa.

Yang bikin kejadian hari ini gak biasa karena tadi gue ketemu Chanyeol. Itu gak biasa dan bikin mood gue ancur seancur ancur nya.

Setelah sampai rumah, buru-buru gue cuci muka ganti baju dan langsung jatuhin badan gue ke surga dunia gue, kasur kesayangan yang udah gue nobatin sebagai kasur paling empuk dan nyaman sedunia.

Sebelum mata gue bener-bener nutup dan gue ketarik ke alam mimpi, gue sempet liat jam yang jarumnya nunjuk ke angka 10. Setelahnya gue mengarungi alam mimpi dengan pintu balkon yang lupa gue tutup.

.

.

.

.

Gue kebangun karena ngerasa kepala gue nyut-nyutan parah, belum lagi bibir gue yang ga berhenti menggigil bikin gue makin ngerasa ada yang salah sama badan gue. Gue maksain buat bangun buat nutupin pintu balkon yang lupa gue tutup dari tadi siang.

"Mau kemana?"

Jantung gue hampir aja lepas dari tempatnya pas baru selangkah gue turun dari tempat tidur, dan nemuin Chanyeol duduk di meja belajar sambil nyilangin kakinya dengan sebuah komik ditangan kananya.

"Astaga," refleks gue.

Gue mejamin mata sambil berusaha ngontrol detak jantung gue biar normal lagi kaya biasa, "Ngapain lo disini?"

Chanyeol nutup komik yang dia pegang tadi, dia berdiri, jalan kearah balkon, gue kira dia mau balik ke kamarnya, ternyata dia malah nutup pintu balkon kamar gue. Gue liat diluar udah mulai gelap, jam berapa ini?

17.45

"Lo tidur apa mati suri sih?"

Gue masih belum ngeh sama apa yang lagi dia lakuin di kamar gue, gue gak punya kekuatan buat ngusir dia, kepala gue makin sakit, jadi gue lebih milih merhatiin apa yang bakal dia lakuin.

Sejauh ini gue cuma liat dia yang ngebelakangin gue dengan punggung nya sebagai tontonan, gue gatau dia lagi ngapain di atas meja belajar gue, tapi gue sempet beberapa kali ngedenger suara dentingan sendok.

Lima menit gue perhatiin dia sibuk sendiri sama dunianya, akhirnya dia balik badan, "Duduk," katanya sambil narik tangan gue buat duduk di atas kasur dengan cara yang gak bisa dibilang lembut. Sampe gue meringis karena tarikan dia yang kuat dan tiba-tiba.

Gue duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, dia duduk didepan gue, "Makan."

Serius gue masih belum ngeh sama apa yang terjadi sekarang, dia ngasihin semangkok bubur didepan gue, gue diem karena masih memproses segala sesuatu yang lagi gue alamin sekarang, ini mimpi atau apa sih?

"Oh lo mau gue suapin hm? Biar sosweet kaya yang selama ini lo bayangin? Gue nyuapin lo yang lagi sakit kaya gini?"

Setelah ngedenger kalimat dengan nada sindiran yang keluar dari mulutnya, gue langsung buang muka, tiba-tiba ngerasa mual ngeliat smirk yang dia tampilin diwajahnya sekarang.

"Keluar," kata gue.

Dia diem.

"Keluar. Sekarang."

Dia diem, gak beraksi sama sekali.

Kepala gue makin nyut-nyutan, baru sadar gue ketiduran sehabis lari, akibatnya gue belum makan apapun dari tadi pagi dan dengan seenak jidatnya dia masuk kamar gue dan bikin kepala gue makin pening.

"Keluar anjing."

Kesabaran gue udah habis, gue teriak sekeras yang gue bisa. Kalau omongan lembut gue gak di denger sama dia, mungkin gue harus teriak biar dia denger.

Gue ngeliat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol berubah kaget, tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya balik lagi kaya biasa, datar.

Dia berdiri dan nyimpen bubur yang tadi dia pegang di atas meja belajar. Sedikit dibanting sampe gue liat bubur didalemnya agak tumpah ke atas meja.

"Bisa gak sih lo berhenti kekanakan? Lo superman? batman? atau hulk? Punya kekuatan super apa sih lo sampe ngebiarin perut lo kosong kaya gitu? Sengaja nyakitin diri sendiri buat dapet perhatian gue hah?"

Dia teriak. Gue diem. Takut.

Dia ngusap kepalanya kasar, sebelum akhirnya dia ngebuka pintu balkon kamar gue.

"Lain kali, kalau lo mau mati suri, jangan lupa tutup pintu balkon, lo bukan serigala semacem Jacob Black yang tahan sama udara dingin sialan."

Setelah ngucapin kata-kata itu, Chanyeol langsung loncat ngelewatin besi yang ngebatasin balkon kamar gue sama kamarnya, tanpa ngeliat ke arah gue, dia buru-buru nutup pintu balkon, masuk kedalem dan langsung matiin lampu kamarnya.

Gue cuma diem sambil natap ke arah bubur yang ada di meja yang udah mulai dingin.

Gue benci

Gue benci Chanyeol

Gue benci semua perhatian tersirat yang Chanyeol lakuin buat gue

Gue benci Chanyeol

Gue benci

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

15.01.2019


	3. b

Pagi ini Mama nyuruh gue sama Sehun beli daging di pasar kaget yang jaraknya gak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Gue udah protes, kenapa gak beli di mang Udin aja, tukang sayur yang biasa keliling komplek tiap pagi, tapi Mama bilang, mang Udin lagi mudik ke kampung halaman nya jadi dia gak jualan.

"Terserah sih kalau kamu mau makan nasi pake es batu yang ada di kulkas, nanti Mama bikinin," kata Mama begitu gue nolak suruhannya pagi tadi.

Mana ada orang yang mau makan nasi sama es batu, ngebayangin nya aja udah bikin gue enek.

Tadinya gue mau memperbudak Sehun dan ngegunain kekuasaan gue sebagai kakak terganteng sedunia buat nyuruh dia aja yang beli sendiri ke pasar, sedangkan gue mau lanjut mengarungi alam mimpi.

Tadinya.

Tapi sisi malaikat gue lebih mendominasi ternyata, kasian adek gue kalau celengak-celinguk nyari daging di pasar, ya meskipun itu gak ngurangin kadar kegantengannya, tapi tetep aja kan keliatannya gak _cool_ gitu celengak-celinguk sendiri di pasar.

Jadinya, disinilah gue sama Sehun sekarang. Di kerumunan ibu-ibu yang sibuk tawar menawar sama penjual daging didepan gue.

"Hun, Mama nyuruh beli berapa kilo? Gue gak denger tadi."

"Lah mana gue tau, yang disuruh beli kan lo bukan gue, gue cuma disuruh nganter doang."

Hadeh gue lupa Mama nyuruh beli berapa kilo ya, lima kilo apa sepuluh kilo?

"Coba lo telepon Mama, gue gak bawa hp."

Sehun ngangguk terus pergi ke area yang lebih sepi tapi masih keliatan dari tempat gue berdiri sekarang. Kerumunan ibu-ibu di depan gue makin bertambah tiap menit, gue sampe sesek sendiri berdiri disini lama-lama.

Semenit, tiga menit, lima menit. Sehun gak balik-balik, gue liat kearah dimana dia nelepon Mama tadi ternyata dia lagi ngelambain tangan ke arah gue, kayanya dia kesusahan nyamperin gue, kerumunan ibu-ibu ngehalangin jalan Sehun buat nyamperin tempat gue sekarang.

"Tiga kilo," kata sehun sambil nampilin telunjuk, jari tengah, sama jari manisnya.

Gue ngangguk dan langsung ikut antri bareng ibu-ibu yang dari tadi berebut buat dapetin daging disini.

Sepuluh menit desek-desekan buat dapetin daging, gue akhirnya bisa bernapas lega setelah keluar dari kerumunan itu. Gak lagi deh gue disuruh ke pasar kaya gini. Tau gitu mending beli di supermarket aja.

Setelahnya gue baru sadar, gue kehilangan Sehun. Jijik banget bahasa gue, kehilangan Sehun haha.

Pokonya gue gak liat Sehun di tempat terakhir gue liat Sehun. Artinya, dia ilang. Apa gue cari ke lintasan lari kali ya? Kali aja dia ada disana, soalnya tadi sebelum pergi dia sempet bilang mau lari beberapa keliling.

Buat masuk ke lintasan lari gue harus ngelewatin beberapa stand makanan yang ada dipinggir lapangan. Gak serame pasar yang ada didepan, jadi gue bisa bernapas lega.

"Ka Chanyeol?"

Gue noleh pas denger ada orang yang manggil nama gue, udah biasa sih gue, banyak orang yang ngenalin gue ditempat umum kaya gini. Begitu gue noleh, gue ngeliat Kyungsoo ngelambain tangan ke arah gue.

Disebelahnya Kai ngeliat gue dengan tatapan 'ngapain lo disini' gue bales aja pake tatapan 'pagi-pagi udah pacaran aja nyet' terus dia bales lagi 'sirik aja lo, pergi sana'

Kyungsoo ngerutin dahinya bingung ngeliat gue sama Kai malah asik tatap-tatapan, "Ekhem, gabung sama kita sini ka," ajaknya yang langsung ditentang keras sama Kai.

"Eh eh Chanyeol mau langsung pulang ko Kyung, iya kan Yeol?"

Kai natap gue, matanya bilang 'jawab iya atau gue bunuh lo'

Gue berdecak kecil, "Ck dasar bucin, gue mau ke lintasan lari nyari Sehun, titip ini aja, jangan dulu pulang sebelum gue balik lagi kesini," kata gue sambil nyimpen daging belanjaan gue di meja depan tempat duduk Kai sama Kyungsoo.

Tanpa ngeliat reaksi mereka berdua, gue langsung cabut ke lintasan lari buat nyari Sehun. Tapi setelah lima menit gue habisin celengak-celinguk nyari adek gue, yang gue dapetin malah laki-laki pendek yang juga lagi celengak-celinguk tapi kakinya gak berhenti buat jogging.

Tetangga gue. Musuh gue. Orang yang paling gue benci di dunia ini. Baekhyun.

Liat, berapa kali dia hampir kesandung gara-gara sibuk celangak-celinguk tanpa merhatiin lintasan lari didepannya. Dia tuh umur berapa sih? Ceroboh banget, kesel gue liatnya. Jadi makin benci gue ngeliat Baekhyun yang ceroboh kaya gitu.

Iya, gue benci ngeliat dia yang ceroboh itu sendirian gak didampingin siapa-siapa, padahal belum tentu dia bisa jagain dirinya sendiri.

Meskipun gue sama Baekhyun seumuran, tapi bagi gue dia udah gue anggep sebagai adik kecil gue yang paling berharga.

Tapi itu dulu.

Sebelumnya, hubungan gue sama Baekhyun bisa dibilang _Bestfriend goals_ banget. Gimana nggak? Gue kenal dia dari jaman kita berdua masih di dalem perut. Mama pernah bilang, di masa kehamilannya Mama sering main ke rumah tante Jessica, bunda Baekhyun, buat sharing tentang kehamilan atau sekedar nyobain resep baru yang mama temuin di internet. Anehnya setiap mama mau pulang ke rumah dan pisah sama bunda Baekhyun, gue sama Baekhyun yang ada di dalem perut langsung bereaksi, mama sama bunda Baekhyun ngerasain tendangan yang bikin keduanya ngeringis kesakitan karena tendangan gue sama Baekhyun gak main-main.

Semacam gak mau pisah gitu.

"Mama sama bunda Baekhyun sampe bingung harus gimana lagi biar kalian diem, sampe akhirnya bunda Baekhyun ngelus perut mama sambil ngebisikin sesuatu yang ajaibnya kamu langsung diem, bunda Baekhyun ngedipin sebelah matanya ke mama, akhirnya mama juga ngelakuin hal yang sama, mama ngelus perutnya bunda Baekhyun sambil bisikin sesuatu, abis itu Baekhyun juga langsung diem."

"Mama ngomong apa sama Baekhyun sampe dia langsung diem kaya gitu?" tanya gue penasaran.

Mama natap gue, sebelum akhirnya bilang, "Rahasia."

Gue udah nyimak bener-bener malah dijawab kaya gitu sama mama, kan kesel.

Intinya dulu gue sama Baekhyun deket banget, sampe orang-orang ngira kalau kita kembar. Padahal kan gue sama dia gak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali. Perbedaan yang paling mencolok antara gue sama Baekhyun sih udah jelas,

Gue ganteng, Baekhyun nggak.

Apa? Mau protes? Gak usah munafik, diem-diem lo juga mengagumi kegantengan gue kan?

Baekhyun gak ganteng, dia manis. Gak ada yang bisa ngubah _statement_ itu.

Pernah satu waktu, gue sama Baekhyun lagi asik main di taman bermain yang ada di tengah komplek. gue lupa waktu itu kita umur berapa, kalau gak salah antara lima atau enam taun-an lah.

Gue duduk di ayunan sambil asik makan es krim yang ada di tangan gue, sedangkan Baekhyun dari tadi bolak-balik naikin tangga perosotan cuma buat meluncur dengan gak aestheticnya. Waktu itu gue pikir main perosotan itu buang-buang waktu. Naikin tangganya butuh tenaga, meluncur nya gak nyampe lima detik, belum lagi permukaan perosotan yang kasar bikin pantat gue sakit. Jadilah perosotan adalah permainan yang paling gue hindarin sejak kecil.

Gue senyum ngeliat Baekhyun yang keliatannya seneng banget main perosotan, pipi nya ikut gerak keatas kebawah pas dia lari muterin perosotan buat balik lagi naikin tangga itu. Gue jadi gemes sendiri liatnya.

"Baekhyun," panggil gue.

Baekhyun yang kakinya udah siap naik satu tangga langsung noleh kearah gue, "Apa?"

"Sini."

Baekhyun lari pelan kearah gue yang lagi duduk di ayunan. Gue perhatiin pipi Baekhyun yang putih, memerah karena kepanasan kena sinar matahari, "Chanyeol mau pulang?" tanyanya, "Tapi Baekhyun masih pingin main perosotan."

Bibir nya maju satu senti pas dia ngomong masih pingin main perosotan. Gue makin gemes liatnya, dia jadi tambah manis kalau kaya gitu.

"Chanyeol boleh gigit pipi Baekhyun gak?"

Baekhyun yang ngedenger pertanyaan gue langsung refleks megang pipinya sambil natap gue takut, "C-Chanyeol mau makan Baekhyun?"

"Ng-nggak kok, Chanyeol gak akan makan Baekhyun," kata gue dengan nada semeyakinkan mungkin biar dia percaya, "Chanyeol cuma penasaran gimana rasanya moci rasa stroberi."

"Moci rasa stroberi?"

"Iya, pipi Baekhyun mirip moci rasa stroberi yang sering Chanyeol liat, boleh ya Baek?"

Baekhyun natap gue bingung, tapi akhirnya dia ngangguk pas gue ngeluarin muka melas andalan gue.

Akhirnya gue tangkup muka Baekhyun, gue elus sebentar pipinya baru gue gigit agak keras sampe dia ngeringing kesakitan.

"Aw! Sakit Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun, bibirnya ngelengkung ke bawah, lucu.

"Sakit?" tanya gue, Baekhyun ngangguk tiga kali, gue elus lagi pipinya sebelum gue cium.

Gausah natap gue kaya gitu, emang salah nyium pipi sahabat gue sendiri? Lagian waktu itu gue masih kecil kan, gak usah mikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Masih sakit?"

Baekhyun ngegeleng, "Nggak, tapi nanti lagi kalau Chanyeol mau moci rasa stroberi bilang sama Bunda ya, Baekhyun suka makan moci rasa stroberi buatan Bunda siapa tau Chanyeol suka."

Gue senyum pas inget kejadian itu.

Selain itu, gue juga suka banget gangguin atau isengin Baekhyun, kaya dia yang lagi main mobil-mobilan punya gue, terus mobilnya gue ambil dan gue lempar ke kolam di halaman belakang rumah, hasilnya dia nangis kejer.

Gue juga pernah nyembunyiin boneka beruang kesayangannya diatas lemari yang tinggi banget. Baekhyun nangis nyariin boneka kesayangannya itu, dia berhenti nangis pas nemuin boneka nya ada di atas lemari, gue cuma ketawa nontonin dia dari balkon kamar gue. Dengan sok berani nya dia nyoba manjat lemari yang tinggi nya jauh diatas badan kecilnya.

Iya, tebakan lo bener, dia jatoh ke lantai tepat sebelum tangannya bisa ngambil boneka kesayangannya, gue yang lagi ngeliatin dia refleks langsung loncat ngelewatin besi pembatas antara balkon kamar gue sama kamar dia, gak mikirin resiko gue bakal jatoh dari lantai dua.

"Baekhyun!"

"Hiks Chanyeol sakit."

Gue liat lutut Baekhyun agak lecet karena pas jatoh, lututnya duluan ngegesek kena lantai.

"Baekhyun ngapain naik ke atas lemari?"

"Baekhyun mau ngambil boneka beruang punya Baekhyun, Chanyeol hiks," katanya sambil sesegukan.

"Ssstt udah jangan nangis, nanti Chanyeol panggilin Bunda suruh ambilin boneka Baekhyun, ya?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. Setelahnya gue ngambil plester yang ada di kotak obat di kamar Baekhyun, nutupin lutut Baekhyun yang lecet.

Waktu itu gue sempet mikir, ngapain gue nolongin Baekhyun padahal niat awal gue kan buat jailin dia.

Gue gatau, tapi setiap ngeliat Baekhyun kesakitan, badan gue pasti refleks nyamperin dia.

Gue sayang sama Baekhyun.

 _Sebagai sahabat gue dari kecil._

Tapi perasaan sayang itu lama-kelamaan berubah jadi rasa yang gak pernah gue bayangin sebelumnya.

Gue benci Baekhyun.

Tepat setelah dia _confess_ ke gue kalau dia itu _gay._

"Chanyeol, gue mau ngomong sesuatu."

"Ngomong apa Baek?"

Gue masih inget dengan jelas, waktu itu hari pertama gue sama Baekhyun masuk SMA. Malemnya, dia tiba-tiba ngelemparin pensil ke arah pintu balkon kamar gue, gue yang lagi main game akhirnya keluar nyamperin dia yang lagi duduk di kursi yang ada di balkon kamarnya.

"Tapi janji ya.. Jangan marah," katanya.

Gue ketawa, "Kapan gue marah sama lo sih, hm?"

Gue liat Baekhyun sibuk milin ujung baju tidur panda yang dia pake. Gue hapal banget, dia lagi gugup setengah mati kalau kaya gitu.

"J-janji ya?"

"Iya Baek, gue janji."

Baekhyun menghela nafas sebentar, "Chanyeol, gue.."

"Hm? Lo apa?"

"I-itu gue."

"Apa Baek?" gue makin penasaran.

"Gue g-gay, Yeol."

Lo pernah gak sih ngerasain kaget yang bikin jantung lo tiba-tiba berhenti. Gue ngerasain itu.

Gue diem, Baekhyun juga diem. Dia nunduk gak berani natap gue, sedangkan gue natap dia dengan tatapan kosong. Sepuluh menit kita bertahan di posisi kaya gitu, sampai akhirnya gue mutusin buat balik ke kamar gue ninggalin dia sendirian. Terakhir, gue denger suara isakan dari mulut kecilnya.

Nyatanya, gue gak bisa nepatin janji gue sama Baekhyun.

Sejak saat itu, gue benci Baekhyun. Gue benci kenapa dari sekian banyak _gay_ didunia ini harus Baekhyun, sahabat kesayangan gue, kenapa?

Gue bukan _homopohobic,_ terlebih Sehun sama Kai sejenis sama Baekhyun. Gue cuma.. cuma gak bisa nerima kenyataan kalau sahabat gue yang paling gue sayang itu ternyata menyimpang.

Kalau lo nanya gue sejenis sama mereka juga atau nggak, gue gak bisa jawab karena gue juga gak tau.

Setelahnya, hubungan gue sama Baekhyun berubah. Baekhyun selalu ngehindar dari gue begitu pun gue yang selalu buang muka tiap ngeliat Baekhyun.

Hampir satu tahun kita saling ngediemin satu sama lain. Mama sama bunda Baekhyun sampe turun tangan, tapi cara itu juga tetep gak berhasil.

Kalau gue bilang gue gak kangen sama Baekhyun, bohong. Gue setengah mati kangen sama dia.

 _Sebagai sahabat._

Seiring berjalannya waktu, gue sama Baekhyun mulai saling sapa kaya dulu lagi, meskipun persahabatan kita gak kaya dulu, seenggaknya itu sedikit ngobatin rasa kangen gue sama sahabat kesayangan gue itu.

Satu hal yang selama ini ngeganjel di otak sama hati gue,

 _Kalau gue bisa nerima kenyataan Kai sama Sehun menyimpang, kenapa gue gak bisa ngelakuin hal yang sama ke Baekhyun?_

"Aduh," Baekhyun meringis pas jidatnya nabrak punggung gue agak keras. Gue sengaja berhenti tepat di depan lintasan lari nya, biar dia sadar dari celengak-celinguk yang udah bikin dia beberapa kali hampir kesandung itu.

"Sorry mas, saya gak liat," katanya.

Dia nunduk, belum tau siapa orang yang dia tabrak.

"Lo lagi, lo lagi."

Baekhyun masih belum ngeh.

"Ngapain lo ngikutin gue kesini?" tanya gue, iseng sih pengen tau aja reaksi dia kaya gimana. Meskipun gue udah hapal banget apa yang bakal dia lakuin abis ini.

Ngerotasiin matanya - nyilangin kedua tangannya - naikin satu alisnya.

Sampe hapal gue.

Nah kan bener, begitu dia ngenalin suara gue, dia langsung natap mata gue sambil ngelakuin apa yang udah gue sebutin tadi.

"Ngapain lo disini?" tanyanya.

Giliran gue yang naikin alis ngedenger pertanyaannya, "Orang kalau ada di lintasan lari, ngapain lagi selain lari? Berenang?"

"Lo ngapain ngikutin gue?" tanya gue, lagi, "Jangan jangan bener feeling gue selama ini, lo suka sama gue ya? Sampe ngikutin gue sejauh ini?"

Sejak gue sama Baekhyun baikan, em- gak baikan juga sih, maksudnya sejak gue sama Baekhyun mulai ngobrol lagi satu sama lain, gue seneng banget ngegodain dia, nuduh dia suka sama gue. Gue seneng liat muka merah nya, antara nahan kesel sama malu. Lucu aja keliatannya.

Iya gue bilang Baekhyun lucu, masalah?

Gak tau juga sih gue dapet ide darimana buat nuduh Baekhyun suka sama gue, tapi gak ada yang bisa nolak pesona seorang Park Chanyeol, sekalipun Byun Baekhyun.

Kemungkinan besar dia suka sama gue.

1\. Dia _gay_  
2\. Kita temenan udah dari jaman kita masih di dalem perut sampe sekarang, gak mungkin kalau gak tumbuh benih benih cinta di hati dia  
3\. Gue tipe Baekhyun banget

"Jangan bikin gue muntah pagi-pagi karna ngedengerin omongan lo yang kelewat pede itu."

"Emang gitu kenyataannya kan? Lo suka sama gue dari jaman kita masih ngedot sampe sekarang. Gue tau gue ganteng, tapi sorry ya Baek, gue lurus, gak belok kaya lo," kata gue. Kalimat terakhir keceplosan, serius.

Dia menghela nafas, "Denger ya, gue kesini sama Kyungsoo, dia minta gue temenin lari, terus gue kepisah sama dia dan berakhir nabrak tiang listrik yang berdiri di lintasan orang."

Gue pura-pura berdecih, "Alesan. Liat, Kyungsoo kesini sama Kai jangan ngada-ngada deh lo, tinggal bilang lo ngikutin gue kesini aja ribet," kata gue sambil nunjuk kearah Kai sama Kyungsoo yang lagi asik suap-suapan.

Baekhyun melotot ngeliat adiknya malah asik berduaan sama Kai, ninggalin dia sendirian.

"Terserah apa kata lo, gue cape mau pulang."

Setelah itu dia cabut, baru selangkah gue mau cegat dia, tapi tiba-tiba gue mikir, ngapain juga, tujuan gue kesini kan nyari Sehun. Bodo amat lah, mending gue balik aja.

"Mana daging gue? Gue mau balik."

"Loh Sehun nya mana ka?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil ngasihin kresek daging belanjaan gue tadi.

Gue ngangkat bahu gue acuh, "Gak nemu, dia udah besar bisa pulang sendiri. Gue cabut, bye."

Setelah noyor kepala Kai, sambil bilang, "Jangan pacaran mulu, bege," gue langsung cabut balik ke rumah.

Nyampe rumah, gue liat Sehun sama Mama lagi asik nonton tv sambil ketawa ketiwi. Sialan, gue nyariin Sehun taunya dia udah pulang duluan.

Karna kesel, gue banting aja daging belanjaan gue di meja dapur. Gak tau deh mereka denger apa nggak. Gue langsung masuk ke kamar.

Mandi abis itu tidur sampe sore.

Ahh ngebayanginnya aja udah bikin gue senyum-senyum sendiri.

Setelah nutup pintu kamar, gue buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi, gak perlu waktu lama, cukup lima menit lebih tiga puluh lima detik gue udah selesai bersih-bersih. Siang itu, I'll Never Love Again nya Lady Gaga jadi lagu pengantar tidur siang gue

.

.

.

.

Gue bangun tepat jam tiga sore, dengan teriakan Mama dari bawah yang manggil-manggil nyuruh turun buat makan siang. Udah telat banget sih makan siang jam segini, tapi lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali. Ceilah.

Sebelum gue turun ke bawah, mata gue sempet ngelirik ke arah balkon kamar didepan kamar gue yang kebuka dengan lebar, dari sini gue bisa liat sesosok laki-laki mungil lagi tidur ngeringkuk kedinginan.

Alis gue mengkerut bingung, kedinginan? Gue liat keatas, matahari lagi panas-panasnya jam segini, tapi dia kedinginan.

Gue mau menyangkal, tapi gue tau kenapa dia bisa sampe kedinginan.

Buru-buru gue keluar kamar, turun tangga sambil manggil-manggil mama yang lagi nyiapin nasi buat makan siang gue.

"Maaaa! Mamaaa!"

Mama yang ngedenger gue teriak-teriak langsung ngejitak kepala gue begitu gue duduk di kursi sebelah kursi yang mama dudukin sekarang.

"Berisik banget sih, ada apa?"

"Hehe," gue nyengir, "Bikinin bubur dong Ma," kata gue, sedangkan mama natap gue bingung.

"Bubur? Kamu sakit?"

Gue ngegeleng sambil ngambil daging yang udah disulap sama mama jadi opor ke mangkok gue, "Buat Baekhyun."

Mama natap gue curiga sebelum bibirnya ngebentuk senyuman yang bikin gue keselek pas ngemasukin satu sendok nasi sama opor buatan mama.

"Apa sih ma, ini tuh cuma bentuk kepedulian antar tetangga, sesama manusia, ya meskipun Baekhyun manusia jadi-jadian, tetep aja ada unsur manusianya," jelas gue panjang.

Sedangkan senyum itu masih belum ilang dari bibir mama, mama angkat tangan sambil ngangkat bahu, "Mama gak bilang apa-apa loh," katanya sambil ketawa terus pergi ke dapur ninggalin gue sendiri di meja makan.

"Apaan sih Mama nyebelin banget."

Setelah selesai ngabisin makan siang yang udah telat banget itu, gue langsung balik ke kamar, sebelumnya gue liat Mama lagi sibuk nyiapin bubur pesenan gue.

"Ma, kalau udah selesai panggil Chanyeol," kata gue sebelum masuk kamar.

Tanpa pikir panjang, gue langsung loncat ke kamar Baekhyun, ngelewatin besi pembatas balkon kamar gue sama kamar Baekhyun.

Ini pertama kalinya gue loncat lagi ke kamar dia, setelah perang dingin antara gue sama Baekhyun.

Masih sama, begitu kaki gue nginjek lantai kamarnya, aroma khas bayi langsung masuk ke indra penciuman gue. Heran gue, kenapa dia suka banget pake bedak, parfum, sampo sama hal-hal lain yang dipake buat bayi.

Gue liat, baju yang dia pake beda sama baju yang terakhir kali gue liat tadi pagi, artinya dia udah mandi - mungkin. Dengan hati-hati gue jalan ke arah tempat tidurnya, nempelin telapak tangan kanan gue di jidatnya, sedangkan telapak tangan kiri gue, gue taro di jidat gue.

"Anjir panas banget," umpat gue pas tangan gue ngerasain suhu badannya Baekhyun.

Gue yakin, perkiraan gue seratus persen bener. Anak bunda yang gak bisa keramas sendiri ini, pasti ketiduran abis lari pagi tadi, ngebiarin perut dia kosong dan lupa nutup pintu balkon. Simpelnya, dia masuk angin.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!"

Gue cepet-cepet keluar pas ngedenger teriakan Mama yang ternyata kenceng juga bisa kedenger sampe sini.

"Mana?" tanya gue.

"Buru-buru amat," kata Mama sambil naik turunin alis nya.

Gezz, apasih si Mama nyebelin banget.

"Nih, pelan-pelan bawanya, awas panas."

Setelah Mama ngasihin bubur buatannya gue langsung lari naik tangga dan balik lagi ke kamar Baekhyun.

17.35

Gue sempet curiga, ni anak tidur atau mati suri ya? Lama bener tidurnya, gue takut buburnya keburu dingin.

Sambil nunggu Baekhyun yang gak bangun-bangun, gue baca komik yang tadi gue bawa dari kamar, karna gue tau bakal butuh waktu lama nunggu dia bangun, daripada gue mati kebosenan mending gue baca komik yang kemarin gue beli di gramedia sama Sehun.

Sebelumnya gue udah matiin AC yang ada dikamar Baekhyun, juga nutup pintu balkon nya, sedikit, gak sepenuhnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, barulah gue ngerasain ada pergerakan dari arah kasur, gue liat dia lagi ngumpulin nyawa sambil megangin kepalanya. Kayanya dia gak sadar ada orang lain di dalem kamarnya.

Baru pas dia bangkit dan mulai jalan ke arah balkon, gue bersuara, "Mau kemana?" tanya gue tenang.

Udah pasti dia kaget ngeliat gue ada dikamarnya, "Astaga," katanya, "Ngapain lo disini?"

Gue nutup komik yang tadi gue baca, terus berdiri, jalan kearah balkon buat nutupin pintunya, biar gak ada angin yang masuk ke sini.

"Lo tidur apa mati suri sih?"

Dia diem, kayanya belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Gue menghela nafas, jalan ke arah meja belajar tempat gue nyimpen bubur buatan mama, mindahin bubur itu dari tupperware ke mangkok kecil yang tadi sempet Kyungsoo bawain kesini.

Iya gue sempet manggil Kyungsoo sebelum ngambil bubur ke rumah, ternyata di bawah ada Kai. Gila ya dasar bucin, bilangnya sih lagi belajar bareng, padahal alesan doang biar bisa ber-lovey-dovey di kamar Kyungsoo.

Selesai gue nuangin bubur ke mangkok, gue nyamperin Baekhyun yang masih berdiri kaya patung di deket tempat tidurnya, gue tarik aja tangannya biar dia duduk di depan gue, gak keras kok nariknya.

Oke, keras, sedikit.

"Duduk."

Dia duduk tepat di depan gue, "Makan."

Baekhyun masih aja diem. Astaga greget banget gue, dia kalau bangun tidur emang loading nya suka lama.

Harus gue pancing.

"Oh lo mau gue suapin hm? Biar sosweet kaya yang selama ini lo bayangin? Gue nyuapin lo yang lagi sakit kaya gini?"

Gue tau, Baekhyun paling gak suka kalau gue nyinggung soal dia yang suka sama gue. Liat, ekspresinya mulai berubah, dia natap gue gak suka.

"Keluar," katanya tiba-tiba.

Gue diem, nunggu apa yang bakal dia lakuin selanjutnya.

"Keluar. Sekarang."

Gue masih diem.

"Keluar anjing."

Ini bukan sekali dua kali gue ngedenger Baekhyun ngumpat didepan gue pake kata-kata kasar, tapi tetep aja gue kaget.

Akhirnya gue berdiri dan nyimpen bubur yang gue pegang dari tadi diatas meja belajar, agak sedikit gue banting karena gue mulai emosi.

"Bisa gak sih lo berhenti kekanakan? Lo superman? batman? Atau hulk? Punya kekuatan super apa sih lo sampe ngebiarin perut lo kosong kaya gitu? Sengaja nyakitin diri sendiri buat dapet perhatian gue hah?

Gue sampe teriak saking keselnya sama ni anak satu.

Dia diem, nunduk, kayanya takut sama gue. Gue ngusap kepala gue kasar sebelum akhirnya gue mutusin buat balik ke kamar gue, tapi sebelumnya gue sempet bilang sama dia,

"Lain kali kalau lo mau mati suri, jangan lupa tutup pintu balkon, lo bukan serigala semacem Jacob Black yang tahan sama udara dingin, sialan."

Setelah itu gue bener-bener pergi dari kamar Baekhyun. Bodo amatlah dia mau pingsan kek, mau mati suri beneran kek, bodo amat. Bangsat, bikin mood gue ancur aja.

Nyampe kamar, gue langsung tutup pintu balkon, tutup tirai jendela dan matiin lampu.

Gue jatohin badan gue ke kasur, nenggelemin muka gue dibantal sambil teriak kesel, sebenernya gue ngapain sih? Apa untungnya buat gue merhatiin Baekhyun sampe segitunya.

"Aaarrgghh sialan."

Apa yang salah sama diri gue?

Kenapa setiap ngeliat Baekhyun kesakitan, badan gue refleks ngelakuin sesuatu buat dia?

Kenapa?

Dia bukan siapa-siapa gue.

Dia cuma mantan sahabat yang gue benci karena bagian dari dirinya yang menyimpang.

Kenapa gue benci dia?

Karena dia _gay._

Kenapa gue benci dia?

Karena dia _gay._

Kenapa gue benci dia?

Karena..karena..

Kenapa gue benci Baekhyun?

Gue.. G-Gue.. 

Gue benci sama diri gue sendiri yang terus-terusan sembunyi dibalik kata 'Gue benci sama Baekhyun'

Puas?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

15.01.2019


	4. c

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, gue cuma diem di kasur sambil bulak-balik mandangin bubur yang udah dingin di meja dan mandangin kamar Chanyeol yang gelap dan ketutup dengan rapet.

Gue suka bingung sama perubahan sikap Chanyeol. Satu detik dia memperlakukan gue seolah-olah gue orang paling hina di dunia ini, tapi detik selanjutnya gue diperlakuin seolah-olah gue orang paling berharga buat dia di dunia ini.

Lo kalau jadi gue bingung gak?

Gue tuh udah nganggep Chanyeol sebagai kakak gue sendiri, meskipun pada kenyataannya gue lebih tua beberapa bulan dari dia.

Selain karena badan dia yang besar ditambah kalsium di dalem badannya yang kelebihan itu, disuatu kesempatan kadang dia bisa lebih dewasa dari gue. Bukan kadang sih, sering malah.

Walaupun dia nyebelin, tapi dibalik sikap nyebelinnya itu selalu terselip perhatian yang dia lakuin buat gue. Kalian liat sendiri kan apa yang dia lakuin barusan di kamar gue? Orang waras mana yang ngasih perhatian buat orang yang 'katanya' paling dia benci sedunia.

Kalau gue boleh jujur, alesan gue benci sama Chanyeol tuh karena ini. Karena sikap nya yang gak bisa gue tebak. Selain itu, alesan gue benci sama Chanyeol karena gue mulai kecanduan sama setiap perhatian kecil yang dia lakuin buat gue.

Kebiasaan.

Iya, semacam kebiasaan.

Gue udah terbiasa sama perhatian Chanyeol yang gue dapetin sejak kecil. Sampe gue takut, dari kebiasaan itu malah berubah jadi ketergantungan dan berakhir kecanduan. Gue gak mau sampe kecanduan sama perhatian-perhatian kecil yang Chanyeol kasih buat gue, apalagi hubungan gue sama dia udah gak kaya dulu lagi.

Tapi gue kangen sama segala bentuk perhatian manis yang Chanyeol lakuin buat gue.

 _"Baekhyun sini, makan bareng Chanyeol, Chanyeol suapin ya?"_

 _"Baekhyun, Chanyeol kan udah bilang, kalau Baekhyun udah ngantuk, PR nya diterusin di sekolah aja daripada ketiduran di meja belajar kaya tadi, masih sakit lehernya, hm? Sini Chanyeol pijitin."_

 _"Baekhyun berapa kali Chanyeol bilangin, kalau habis mandi, handuknya langsung di simpen ke tempatnya, jangan di simpen di atas kasur. Liat kasurnya jadi basah kan? Nanti kalau Baekhyun tidur disitu terus masuk angin gara-gara tidur ditempat basah gimana?"_

 _"Baekhyun! Astaga lo ngapain sih hujan-hujanan kaya gini? Lo bukan anak kecil lagi baek sadar! Udah cepet ayo pulang, hobi banget nyari penyakit, heran gue."_

 _"Baekhyun, awas aja ya sampe lo lewatin sarapan lagi kaya tadi pagi, gue buang boneka beruang kesayangan lo yang bau apek itu!"_

Baekhyun ini, Baekhyun itu.

Sampe pusing gue denger bacotan Chanyeol yang ngelebihin omelan Bunda. Tapi gue gak bisa bohong, gue seneng diperhatiin kaya gitu. Terlebih dari dulu gue selalu pengen punya kakak yang sayang dan perhatian sama gue.

Sayangnya, perhatian-perhatian manis itu udah gak bisa gue dapetin lagi dari Chanyeol. Karena sekarang, setiap dia natap gue, cuma ada kebencian yang besar buat gue di matanya. Itu sih yang gue liat selama ini.

Gue selalu pengen nanya sama dia,

 _"Salah gue apa sih? Lo benci sama gue karena gue gay? Kalau gitu, kenapa lo bisa nerima Sehun sama Kai tapi lo gak bisa nerima gue? Gue pengen tau alesanya."_

Pengen banget gue ngomong kaya gitu di depan muka dia, tapi gue gak punya nyali buat sekedar nanya kaya gitu.

"Hahh."

Setelah sepuluh menit pikiran gue melayang kemana-mana, akhirnya gue mutusin buat ngambil bubur yang gue bisa pastiin itu buatan Mama, ya iyalah buatan Mama, mana bisa Chanyeol bikin bubur, masak telor aja gosong.

Karena di kamar gue gak ada dispenser dan sekarang tenggorokan gue kering, gue milih buat makan bubur di dapur, tapi begitu gue turun, gue di kagetin dengan dua makhluk yang bikin gue kesel tadi pagi gara-gara gue ditinggalin sendirian sedangkan mereka asik pacaran.

"Ekhem, pacaran mulu sih," kata gue.

Kai yang lagi sibuk natap Kyungsoo yang ketiduran di meja depan tv langsung duduk tegak begitu ngedenger suara gue.

"Ck! Ngagetin aja sih!"

Tanpa nanggepin omongan Kai, gue langsung pergi ke dapur, ngambil segelas air buat ngebasahin tenggorokan gue yang kering banget ini. Abis itu, gue duduk di meja makan dan makan bubur yang dibawain Chanyeol tadi, meskipun udah dingin tapi gue tetep harus makan bubur itu, kasian Mama udah cape-cape bikinin buat gue.

Gausah aneh ya, gue udah biasa manggil mama Chanyeol kaya gitu.

Selain gue ngehargain bubur buatan Mama, gue juga gak punya pilihan lain. Bunda belum pulang, Kyungsoo juga gak masak, biasanya setiap weekend dia selalu masak buat kita berdua, tapi kayanya karena hari ini dia quality time sama pacarnya itu, dia jadi ngelupain gue.

Satu suap, dua suap, tiga suap. Gue terus nyuapin bubur itu ke dalem mulut gue sampe bubur dimangkok sisa setengahnya.

Pas suapan terakhir, gue ngerasain kursi didepan gue bergerak. Kai duduk di depan gue.

"Lo sakit ka? Pucet banget kek mayat hidup."

"Hmmm."

Gue cuma bergumam nanggepin pertanyaannya.

"Kyungsoo masih tidur?" tanya gue.

"Masih, tapi udah gue pindahin ke kamar, kasian kalau tidur di meja kaya gitu, ntar lehernya sakit."

 _"Baekhyun, Chanyeol kan udah bilang, kalau Baekhyun udah ngantuk, PR nya diterusin di sekolah aja daripada ketiduran di meja belajar kaya tadi, masih sakit lehernya, hm? Sini Chanyeol pijitin._ "

Hmmmmmmmmmmm sepuluh jam.

"Dasar bucin," kata gue dengan nada sinis.

Kai cuma berdecih nanggepin omongan gue, "Sirik aja sih lo ka, cari pacar sana."

"Eh gue lupa, lo kan udah punya pacar."

Alis gue mengkerut bingung, pacar? Siapa? Seinget gue, status gue dari lahir sampe sekarang gak pernag berubah. Jomblo abadi kalau kata orang-orang.

"Ngaco, siapa pacar gue?"

"Chanyeol," katanya.

Baru mau gue getok kepala Kai pake sendok yang lagi gue pegang, dia udah nyelonong pergi ke kamar Kyungsoo sambil nampilin muka yang bikin gue eneg liatnya.

"Hehehehe peace ka."

Gue cuma ngegeleng pelan sambil ngehela nafas ngeliat kelakuan pacar adik gue itu. Sifat mereka emang bertolak belakang. Yang satu pendiem, yang satu pecicilan. Mirip-mirip kaya gue sama Kyungsoo gitu lah. Makanya Kai sama Kyungsoo itu cocok, saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Setelah ngabisin bubur buatan Mama dan nyuci piringnya gue langsung balik ke kamar. Gak berniat buat mandi karena gue lagi gak enak badan.

Gak enak badan = gak mandi.

Gue ngeliat kamar Chanyeol masih gelap sama kaya terakhir kali gue liat tadi sebelum turun kebawah buat makan.

"Mungkin dia udah tidur," kata gue dalem hati, abis itu gue langsung tutup pintu balkon, ngerebahin badan di kasur, tarik selimut dan tidur. Kepala gue mulai nyut-nyutan lagi

.

.

.

.

"Woy anjing itu didepan tembak cepet!"

"Bangsat naik mobil buruan!"

"Bacot anjir ngelag hp gue!"

"Sialan, wifi nya mati, tungguin gue!"

"Maju maju maju, itu di depan anjing cepetan!"

Telinga gue sampe sakit ngedengerin bacotan mereka yang gak ada habisnya kalau udah kumpul kaya gini dengan HP di tangan masing-masing dan jempol yang gak berhenti nekenin layar HP. Apalagi kalau bukan main pubg.

Sehun sama Kai duduk tepat di depan bangku gue sama Chanyeol.

Bingung gak?

Bingung ya?

Jadi gini, hari ini guru-guru pada rapat, sedangkan murid-murid ditelantarin, padahal kenapa gak dipulangin aja sih, biar gue bisa istirahat, kepala gue masih agak sakit soalnya, badan gue juga belum terlalu baikan.

Karena semua kelas pada jamkos, Sehun sama Kai main ke kelas gue sama Chanyeol, udah biasa sih tiap jamkos atau istirahat mereka berdua main kesini.

Gue duduk sama Chanyeol, terpaksa. Inget y A.

Kenapa gak duduk sama Luhan? Karena Luhan udah punya temen sebangku, Minseok namanya, dan dia gak mau tukeran tempat duduk sama gue. Anak lain juga gak ada yang mau tukeran tempat duduk sama gue. Jadinya gue harus duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, satu-satunya kursi kosong yang tersisa.

Dan disinilah gue. Kejebak diantara trio bangsat ini. Mau keluar mager, diem disini kuping gue sakit. Luhan udah ngilang gatau kemana. Gak ada pilihan lain, gue ambil headseat ditas terus nyolokin ujungnya ke HP gue.

Tepat sebelum headseat masuk ke telinga gue, tiba-tiba jendela disebelah gue kebuka.

Gue sama Chanyeol duduk di deket jendela yang langsung ngarah ke pemandangan di luar kelas. Pokonya tempat duduk gue adalah tempat paling pw dikelas. Selain bisa ngeliat pemandangan dede gemes, gue juga bisa senderan ke jendela kalau pengen tidur, enak banget deh.

Balik lagi, jendela sebelah gue tiba-tiba kebuka, nampilin anak cowo yang belum pernah gue liat sebelumnya, kayanya sih adik kelas.

"Ka Baekhyun?"

Gue, Chanyeol, Sehun sama Kai langsung ngeliat ke arah cowo yang muncul di jendela itu.

"Iya, kenapa dek?" kata gue.

"Ini ada titipan," balesnya sambil ngasihin satu teh kotak sama biskuat rasa coklat kesukaan gue.

Mulut gue udah kebuka setengahnya, mau nanyain siapa yang nitipin ini buat gue, tapi si adek kelas keburu pergi.

"Cie dapet titipan lagi."

"Yah Chanyeol kesusul tuh, kurang gercep sih lo ah."

Gue gak nanggepin omongan Kai sama Sehun. Chanyeol juga cuma diem sambil terus mainin pubg di HP nya, gak ngehirauin mereka berdua.

Udah biasa sih gue sama Chanyeol disirikin kaya gitu sama dua anak di depan gue ini. Jadi ya kita biasa aja. Walaupun di dalem hati gue pingin banget narik bibir mereka yang bacotable itu.

Akhir-akhir ini gue rasa gue punya secret admirer deh. Bukan geer, tapi emang gitu kenyataannya. Dia gak ngasih clue apa-apa. Yang gue tau, dia ngasih titipan berupa makanan kesukaan gue setiap hari senin sama jumat. Udah hampir dua bulan gue dapet titipan kaya gini.

Ya gue sih seneng-seneng aja ya dapet makanan gratis tiap senin sama jumat, tapi penasaran juga siapa yang selama ini ngirim semua titipan ini. Gak ada yang gue curigain karena emang gue lagi gak deket sama siapa-siapa.

"Mati gue."

"Payah lo."

Sambil ngunyah biskuat dari secret admirer gue, telinga gue mulai nangkep lagi bacotan-bacotan tiga anak di depan gue.

"Bacot lo, ayo balik hun, udah kalah gue."

"Dih gitu ya udah kalah langsung balik, cemen amat."

"Santai bos, lanjut besok ya, gue mau ketemu pacar gue dulu."

"Jijik."

Abis itu, Sehun sama Kai bangkit dari kursi di depan gue dan pergi ke luar kelas, sebelumnya mereka sempet pamit dulu sama gue.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Paan?" bales gue.

"Ck, pura-pura bego."

Kan mulai kan ngeselinnya.

"Dari siapa apaan sih? ngomong yang jelas kek," kata gue mulai nge gas. Ya abis dia gak jelas banget tiba tiba nanya dari siapa. Kan gue bingung.

"Itu makanan dari siapa?" bales Chanyeol, dia muterin badannya menghadap ke arah gue.

"Ini?" tanya gue sambil nunjukin biskuat yang udah sepotong di tangan gue.

Chanyeol ngangguk, "Iya dari siapa?"

Gue ngangkat bahu acuh, "Gak tau."

"Gak usah dimakan," kata Chanyeol, dia ngerebut biskuat gue yang tinggal sepotong itu terus dia lempar ke tempat sampah deket jendela. Gue melongo ngeliat makanan kesukaan gue dibuang gitu aja.

"Apa-apaan sih lo?"

"Apa?"

"Itu makanan gue kenapa dibuang?"

Kesel gak sih? Lagi enak-enak makan terus tiba-tiba makanan yang lagi lo makan direbut terus dibuang. Emang cuma Chanyeol yang bisa ngelakuin hal se-menyebalkan itu.

"Denger ya Baek," katanya, "Kalau punya otak tuh dipake, jangan dijadiin pajangan doang, pantes aja dari dulu peringkat lo selalu di bawah gue."

Tahan Baek, tahan.

Jangan kuras tenaga lo di pagi yang cerah ini.

Gue masih gak nanggepin omongan Chanyeol.

"Lo gatau kan itu makanan dari siapa, trus kalau di dalem makanan itu ada racun nya gimana? Kalau lo mati, trus bangku sebelah gue kosong kan serem."

Dih, gajelas banget alesannya.

"Apaansih lebay banget, bukannya lo bakal seneng kalau gue mati?" tanya gue.

Chanyeol langsung diem pas gue nanya kaya gitu.

"Gak usah sok perhatian sama gue deh Yeol, katanya lo benci sama gue, mana ada orang yang perhatian sama orang yang dia benci?"

Chanyeol sempet diem sebentar sebelum dia ngebales pertanyaan gue, "Cih, geer banget lo, siapa yang perhatian sama lo sih? Gak usah ngayal deh!"

Gue ketawa puas dalem hati. Liat, siapa yang sekarang mukanya merah nahan malu karena ketauan merhatiin orang yang dia benci.

"Serah deh, gue gak mau tau gantiin biskuat gue!"

"Gak."

"Gantiin!"

"Gak."

"Gantiin, gue gak mau tau!"

 _Prangggg_

Keadaan kelas tiba-tiba hening. Gue diem. Chanyeol diem. Anak sekelas melongo ngeliat gue sama Chanyeol. Meskipun mereka udah sering banget ngeliat gue sama Chanyeol adu mulut didalem kelas, tapi kali ini kayanya mereka kaget banget.

Jangankan mereka, gue aja kaget.

"C-chanyeol?"

Duh kebiasaan kan. Gue kalau lagi kesel suka refleks ngambil barang disekitar gue terus ngelemparin barang itu asal.

Kebetulan di meja ada cermin yang tadi gue pinjem dari seulgi, tangan gue refleks mukul Chanyeol pake cermin itu, sampe cermin nya retak dan pecahan nya ada yang jatoh ke lantai.

"L-lo gak apa-apa?" tanya gue mastiin. Soalnya gue liat dia agak ngeringis gitu pas gue mukulin bahu nya pake cermin.

Gue akuin, gue udah kelewatan. Tapi kan salah dia juga bikin gue kesel. Masalahnya pagi ini gue gak sempet sarapan karena kesiangan bangun, untungnya si secret admirer gue ngasihin biskuat kesukaan gue, dan dengan ngeselinnya Chanyeol malah ngebuang satu-satunya makanan yang gue punya buat ngeganjel perut gue yang kosong ini.

"BUTA YA LO HAH!?"

Punggung gue sampe sakit karena nabrak tembok jendela ngedenger teriakan Chanyeol.

Seumur-umur gue kenal Chanyeol, belum pernah dia ngebentak gue kaya gitu. Anak kelas satu-satu mulai ninggalin gue sama Chanyeol berdua di dalem kelas. Mungkin mereka juga kaget ngedenger Chanyeol teriak kaya gitu.

"KEKANAKAN BANGET SIH ANJING!"

Lagi-lagi gue tersentak ngedenger suara Chanyeol. Gue akuin gue salah, tapi kan gak harus ngebentak kaya gitu juga.

Kan...gue...jadi...takut.

Cukup lama gue nunduk sambil milin baju seragam yang gue pake sampe akhirnya gue ngedenger Chanyeol ngehela nafasnya.

"Mana sini tangan lo!" katanya.

Gue diem, gak bergerak sedikitpun. Serius, sekarang gue takut banget.

Dalem hati gue ngitung sampe dua puluh lima, gak ada pergerakan apapun di depan gue, Chanyeol juga gak bersuara sama sekali.

Ragu-ragu gue ngangkat kepala gue ngeliat kearah Chanyeol, mata gue langsung melotot kaget ngeliat bercak merah di bagian lengan seragam putih nya.

"Y-yeol i-itu-"

"MANA TANGAN LO CEPETAN!"

Belum sempet gue ngangkat tangan gue, Chanyeol udah duluan narik tangan gue kasar sampe gue meringis.

"Ada yang sakit gak?" tanya Chanyeol, nada bicara nya udah mulai turun.

Gue menggeleng, "Ng-nggak, t-tapi-"

Sialan, kenapa gue jadi gagap gini. Bisa turun harga diri gue di depan Chanyeol.

"Apaan?"

"T-tangan lo berdarah."

Begitu gue bilang tangan dia berdarah, matanya langsung ngeliat bahu nya yang gue tunjuk pake telunjuk gue, gue liat dia agak kaget tapi kemudian muka nya balik ngeliat ke arah gue lagi.

"Serius tangan lo gak ada yang sakit?"

Gue ngangguk sambil nunduk. Lagi, Chanyeol ngehela napas.

"Lain kali, lo boleh mukulin gue sepuasnya asal jangan ngebahayain diri lo sendiri," katanya.

Jelas gue bingung, ngebahayain diri sendiri gimana maksudnya?

"Kalau tangan lo berdarah kena pecahan cermin gimana? Lo gak mikir sampe situ kan?"

Jangan bilang dia ngekhawatirin gue...lagi?

"Iya lah otak lo aja gak dipake."

Belum sedetik gue ngerasa seneng, udah dibikin kesel lagi.

"Diem disitu, jangan kemana-mana."

Gue gak ngasih respon apa-apa pas dia nyuruh diem dan jangan kemana-mana.

Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan jalan ke belakang kelas. Setelah dua menit dia sibuk nyari barang yang dia cari, akhirnya dia balik ke hadapan gue dengan sebuah sapu di tangan kanan nya dan sebuah pengki di tangan kirinya.

"Diem disitu, gue mau bersihin pecahan cermin nya."

Gue nurut aja apa kata Chanyeol. Lagian bahaya juga kalau gue turun dari kursi sekarang, ntar yang ada kaki gue berdarah karena kena pecahan cermin.

Selagi Chanyeol bersihin pecahan cermin itu, gue gak berhenti natap lengan baju Chanyeol yang warna nya udah berubah jadi kemerahan.

Dipikir-pikir refleks gue yang tadi emang keterlaluan sih, bahaya juga.

Gue tiba-tiba inget kebiasaan gue dulu waktu ngeliat Chanyeol jatoh sampe berdarah.

"Chanyeol cepet kejar Baekhyun!"

Gue sama Chanyeol kecil lagi asik lari-lari di halaman belakang rumah gue, hari ini giliran Chanyeol yang main ke rumah gue.

"Pelan-pelan larinya Baek, nanti Baekhyun jatuh!" kata Chanyeol.

Tepat setelah dia ngomong gitu sama gue, tiba-tiba gue ngedenger suara gedebuk yang cukup keras. Pas gue liat kebelakang, ternyata itu suara Chanyeol. Dia jatoh kesandung selang yang biasa dipake Bunda buat nyiram tanaman.

Gue langsung nangis sekenceng-kencengnya begitu gue liat lutut Chanyeol berdarah.

"Huuaaaa Chanyeol.. Hiks..hiks."

Mama yang ngedenger suara tangisan gue langsung nyamperin gue sama Chanyeol di taman belakang, dengan wajah panik Mama langsung gendong gue dan ngelus rambut gue pelan.

"Ssstt Baekhyunie kenapa? Chanyeol gangguin Baekhyunie lagi? Hm?"

Gue ngegeleng, "Hiks Chanyeol Ma."

"Chanyeol kenapa?" tanya Mama.

Mama yang lagi ngegendong gue yang ngebelakangin Chanyeol langsung muter badannya dan ngeliat keadaan Chanyeol.

"Yaampun Chanyeol!"

Gue makin nangis kejer ngedenger teriakan Mama, sedangkan Mama panik ngeliat Chanyeol duduk di rumput dengan lutut yang berdarah.

"Nah selesai, jangan lari-lari lagi ya anak-anak?" kata Mama yang baru selesai ngobatin lukanya Chanyeol, habis itu Mama pergi ke dapur ninggalin gue di ruang tengah berdua sama Chanyeol.

"Hiks.. Chanyeol maafin Baekhyun," kata gue.

Chanyeol diem, gue kira dia marah,

"Chanyeol jangan marah sama Baekhyun."

Tapi tiba-tiba gue udah dipeluk aja sama dia, "Ssstt jangan nangis, Chanyeol aja gak nangis masa Baekhyun nangis sih?"

Tangisan gue malah makin keras ngedenger Chanyeol ngomong gitu.

Lain lagi waktu Chanyeol ketauan baerantem di taun terakhir kita SMP.

"Baek? Lo kenapa nangis?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apaan sih siapa yang nangis juga," bales gue.

Chanyeol berdecak, "Ck, kalau keluar air dari mata apa namanya kalau bukan nangis? Hujan?"

"G-gue gak tau, kenapa tiba-tiba mata gue ngeluarin air kaya gini."

Chanyeol ngedeketin mukanya kearah gue, "Kebiasaan deh lo, tiap gue berdarah kaya gini pasti nangis, gue gak apa-apa kok Baek," katanya sambil ngelus pipi gue, ngehapus air mata yang turun.

"Hiks Chanyeol," gue langsung meluk dia saat itu juga.

"Hiks."

Yaampun gue kelepasan.

Chanyeol yang lagi ngebersihin lantai bekas pecahan cermin, langsung diem ngedenger satu isakan yang keluar dari mulut gue.

"Hiks."

Astaga mulut gue emang gak bisa diajak kompromi. Gue makin nunduk begitu Chanyeol balik duduk didepan gue.

"Woy, lo nangis?" tanya Chanyeol.

Gue ngegeleng, "Nggak, hiks."

"Kalau ngomong sama orang tuh tatap mukanya!"

Gue menghela napas sebentar baru berani natap muka Chanyeol, sebelumnya gue hapus air mata yang keluar dari mata gue, malu kalau diliat Chanyeol.

"Gue gak nangis! Hiks, gue..gak..nangis..hiks,"

Kirain, selama ini kebiasaan gue nangisin Chanyeol yang berdarah udah ilang semenjak perang dingin itu, taunya sampai sekarang gue masih gak bisa ngontrol diri gue kalau ngeliat Chanyeol berdarah.

"Kebiasaan lo gak berubah-berubah ya, ck nyusahin aja! Sini!" katanya sambil ngerentangin dua tangannya.

Gue yang masih sesenggukan natap dia bingung, "Ngapain?"

"Peluk lah, lo kan biasanya baru bisa berhenti nangis kalau gue peluk."

Ya bener juga sih, dulu tangisan gue gak akan bisa berhenti sebelum Chanyeol meluk gue. Tapi kan itu dulu, sekarang situasinya udah beda.

"Cepetan anjing lama amat, tangan gue pegel nih."

Si bangsat ngegas mulu.

"Ck yaudah sini!" kata gue sambil ngerentangin dua tangan gue juga.

"Ngapain?"

"Peluk gue cepetan!"

"Gak! Lo peluk gue, bukan gue peluk lo."

"Bacot amat sih lo hiks."

"Lo yang bacot, tinggal meluk gue aja susah bener."

"Gak mau, biasanya juga lo yang meluk gue duluan."

"Yaudah sih terserah, paling sampe nanti pulang sekolah lo bakal terus-terusan nangis," katanya dengan nada yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah gue denger.

"Gue itung sampe tiga nih, satu."

Ya masa gue duluan yang meluk dia? Kan malu.

"Dua."

Hiks Bunda bantuin Baekhyun.

"Dua setengah."

Apa gue punya pilihan lain? Gue gak mau ditanya-tanya sama Luhan yang omelan nya sebelas dua belas sama omelan Bunda. Bisa habis dua jam gue di interogasi sama dia cuma karena gue nangis kaya gini.

"Yaudah sini maju!" kata gue sambil sesekali ngehapus air mata yang turun ke pipi gue.

"Ya lo yang maju lah, masa gue? Kan lo yang mau meluk gue."

Bacot banget anjing kesel, mau minta peluk aja ribet banget.

Bentar, kayanya gue kena serangan jantung deh. Gila, jantung gue kenapa cepet banget detakan nya. Muka gue juga kenapa jadi panas gini sih?

"Lama, mending gue cabut aja."

Gue yang kaget ngeliat Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri, langsung aja narik tangan dia buat duduk lagi, sedetik kemudian, tangan gue udah melingkar dengan indah di pinggang Chanyeol.

"Hiks, C-chanyeol."

Akhirnya setelah hampir satu tahun lebih, gue bisa nunjukin sisi gue yang satu ini lagi di depan Chanyeol. Tangisan gue makin keras begitu tangan Chanyeol mulai ngelus punggung gue pelan.

"Gue benci sama lo, hiks."

"Gue juga."

"Lo jahat."

"Gue baik."

"Lo egois."

"Gue nggak."

"Iya Chanyeol, hiks lo egois."

Hening. Chanyeol gak nanggepin omongan gue. Cuma suara tangisan gue yang ngisi keheningan di kelas ini.

Hampir sepuluh menit gue sama Chanyeol bertahan di posisi kaya gitu, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol ngebuka mulutnya.

"Maaf."

Gue gak inget apa-apa lagi setelah Chanyeol bilang maaf. Kepala gue tiba-tiba sakit, perut gue rasanya kaya di remes-remes, sakit banget, belum lagi pandangan gue yang mulai burem, bikin kesadaran gue perlahan hilang.

Pagi itu gue pingsan di pelukan Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC  
19.01.2019  
Ditunggu kritik sama saran nya ya temen-temen :)


	5. d

"Lo sih, Yeol."

"Lah kok lo jadi nyalahin gue sih?"

"Ya gimana gue gak nyalahin lo, Baekhyun pingsan kan gara-gara lo."

"Gara-gara gue?"

Luhan ngangguk, "Lo bego atau gimana sih? Udah tau Baekhyun belum sempet sarapan pagi ini, trus dengan seenak telinga lebar lo itu, lo malah ngebuang satu-satunya makanan yang dia punya buat ngeganjel perut kosongnya."

"Ya mana gue tau dia udah sarapan atau belum."

"Serah lo deh, mending sekarang lo pulang sana, biar gue yang jagain Baekhyun."

"Dih, siapa lo ngusir-ngusir gue? Yang ada tuh lo yang pulang sana, udah gue bilang biar gue aja yang nganter Baekhyun pulang, eh lo malah ngotot pengen ikut, bilang aja lo gamau ikut ulangan matematika kan?"

"Sotau banget ya lo, gue-"

"Ssstt, mending sekarang lo turun ke bawah, siapin makanan buat Baekhyun, kata lo dia belum makan kan?"

Luhan keliatan mikir bentar, abis itu dia ninggalin gue sama Baekhyun berdua di kamar Baekhyun, tapi sebelumnya dia bilang, "Awas lo kalau macem-macem sama Baekhyun gue!"

Cih, Baekhyun gue katanya?

Setelah kepergian Luhan, gue balik lagi ke aktifitas gue sebelumnya, ngeliatin Baekhyun yang lagi tidur di kasur sebelah gue. Kalian gak asing kan sama pemandangan kaya gini? Sama gue juga. Gue kaya ngerasa _de ja vu,_ baru kemarin sore gue disini nungguin Baekhyun yang juga lagi tidur dengan keadaan yang sama pula.

"Lo kapan dewasa nya si Baek?" kata gue bermonolog, tangan gue gak berhenti ngelus rambut Baekhyun yang halus ini.

"Berapa kali lagi gue harus ingetin lo kalau sarapan itu penting, hm? Telinga lo budek apa gimana sih Baek?"

"Gue mau benci sama lo jadi gak tega."

Sebenci-bencinya gue sama Baekhyun, dia tetep adik kecil gue yang ceroboh yang harus gue jagain kemana-mana biar dia gak kesandung sama kakinya sendiri, adik kecil gue yang harus gue ingetin biar dia gak lupa sarapan pagi, adik kecil gue yang harus gue keramasin karena dia bahkan gak bisa keramas sendiri.

"Mending lo cari pacar deh, biar ada orang yang bisa jagain sekaligus merhatiin lo, lagian gue gak bisa terus-terusan jagain lo kaya gini, inget Baek, kita kan musuh," kata gue sambil ketawa ngedenger bacotan gue sendiri.

Tunggu, gue mau nahan kegemesan gue dulu ngeliat Baekhyun tidur kaya gini. Sumpah, gue gak bohong, muka dia kaya bayi banget, "Lo umur berapa sih Baek? Muka lo kok gini-gini terus sih? Bosen gue liatnya."

Kaya yang kalian duga, Baekhyun sama sekali gak nanggepin omongan gue. Ya iyalah orang dia pingsan, mana bisa ngejawab omongan gue.

Asik ngeliatin muka polos Baekhyun yang lagi tidur, tiba-tiba pikiran gue melayang, inget kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

Tadi pagi, guru-guru tiba-tiba ngadain rapat mendadak yang bikin semua anak sekolah gabut di pelajaran pertama. Gak semua sih. Gue termasuk murid yang gak gabut begitu ngedenger pengumuman guru ngadain rapat mendadak sampai nanti istirahat. Kenapa? begitu pengumuman selesai, dua kunyuk ini langsung ngerusuhin pintu masuk kelas gue.

Udah biasa sih sebenernya, tiap jamkos atau tiap istirahat mereka ngerusuh ke sini, bukan tanpa alesan mereka main ke kelas gue, terutama Sehun.

Liat aja senyum malu-malu babi nya yang ngeselin itu. Bikin gue merinding aja.

Sehun suka sama Luhan, temen sekelas gue, salah satu sahabat Baekhyun yang mulutnya sebelas duabelas sama Mama kalau lagi ngomel-ngomel. Gak tau deh Sehun suka dia dari apanya, kalau gue sih ogah banget, ntar tiap hari bukannya di sayang-sayang, malah diomelin sampe telinga gue budek. Gak deh makasih.

Sekarang gue lagi menikmati masa-masa jomblo gue. Gue lagi gak mau ngedenger rengekan-rengekan minta ditemenin kesana-sinilah, harus ngabarin tiap saatlah, minta dibeliin ini itu dan sebagainya yang bikin gue pusing.

Apa salahnya sih jadi jomblo?

Lagian gue kan ganteng, ntar kalau udah waktunya gue punya pacar lagi, tinggal milih, banyak kok yang ngantri buat jadi pacar gue.

"Cie dapet titipan lagi."

"Yah Chanyeol kesusul tuh, kurang gercep sih lo ah."

Gue cuma ngelirik sekilas pas Sehun sama Kai ngomong kaya gitu di depan gue. Sebenernya gue udah biasa disirikin kaya gitu sama mereka berdua, tapi kok yang ini agak beda ya, kaya ada kesel-kesel nya gitu. Tadinya gue pengen banget nyentil dahi mereka satu-satu, tapi karena gue ngerasa gak ada gunanya juga jadinya gue balik lagi fokus main pubg.

Dua bulan terakhir, gue perhatiin Baekhyun sering banget dapet titipan makanan dari adek kelas. Sampe gue hapal, dia dapet makanan tiap hari senin sama jumat. Ya iyalah gue hapal, gue sama dia kan temen sebangku. Kalau bukan karena sisa bangku kosong cuma tinggal disebelah gue, gue juga gak mau duduk sama Baekhyun.

Jangan tanya kenapa, ya karena gue gak mau aja, gak baik juga buat kesehatan gue, terutama kesehatan jantung gue. Soalnya kadang gue tiba-tiba kena serangan jantung kalau ada di jarak kurang lebih dua meter dari dia. Gue gak tau kenapa, tapi kayanya di waktu deket ini, gue mau konsultasi ke dokter deh, gue gak mau mati muda.

Hampir satu jam Sehun sama Kai diem di kelas gue, akhirnya mereka berdua pergi, dengan alesan Kai yang pengen ketemu bucinnya, Kyungsoo.

Ini waktu yang tepat buat gue marahin Baekhyun, salah sendiri dia punya otak gak dipake, mau-mau aja dikasih makanan sama orang yang dia kenal, kalau di dalem makanan itu ada racun gimana?

"Lo gatau kan itu makanan dari siapa, trus kalau di dalem makanan itu ada racun nya gimana? Kalau lo mati, trus bangku sebelah gue kosong kan serem," kata gue.

"Apaansih lebay banget, bukannya lo bakal seneng kalau gue mati?" jawab Baekhyun

Gue langsung diem pas dia nanya kaya gitu.

Seenak jidat banget sih ni anak kalau ngomong, gue masih punya hati kali. Yakali gue seneng ngeliat sahabat- maksud gue mantan sahabat gue meninggal.

"Gak usah sok perhatian sama gue deh Yeol, katanya lo benci sama gue, mana ada orang yang perhatian sama orang yang dia benci?"

Fak. Omongan Baekhyun ngena banget.

"Cih, geer banget lo, siapa yang perhatian sama lo sih? Gak usah ngayal deh!"

Gue sampe salah tingkah gini gara-gara omongan tajemnya itu.

"Serah deh, gue gak mau tau gantiin biskuat gue!"

"Gak."

"Gantiin!"

"Gak."

"Gantiin, gue gak mau tau!"

 _Prangggg_

Keadaan kelas tiba-tiba hening. Baekhyun diem. Gue diem. Anak sekelas melongo ngeliat gue sama Baekhyun. Meskipun mereka udah sering banget ngeliat gue sama Baekhyun adu mulut didalem kelas, tapi kali ini kayanya mereka kaget banget.

Jangankan mereka, gue aja kaget, apalagi pas gue ngerasain sedikit perih dibagian lengan gue.

Gue kasih tau ya, kalau Baekhyun lagi kesel, jauhin segala macem benda yang bisa ngebahayain keselamatan lo, kaya gunting, pisau, cutter atau cermin sekalipun. Karena kebiasaan Baekhyun itu, dia bakal ngelemparin semua barang yang ada disekitarnya kalau dia lagi bener-bener kesel.

Kaya sekarang ini, bayangin, gue di pukul pake cermin yang sama sekali gak gue liat dari tadi ada diatas meja gue sama Baekhyun, biasanya sebelum gue mancing amarah Baekhyun, gue mastiin dulu gak ada benda tajem di sekitar kita, masalahnya nyawa gue taruhannya.

Serius, gue dari tadi gak liat cermin itu, atau emang gue gak mastiin dulu ya tadi?

Pokonya gitu deh, jauhin semua benda tajem dari sekitar Baekhyun kalau lo mau gangguin dia.

"C-chanyeol?"

"L-lo gak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun, suaranya agak mencicit, kayanya dia syok deh.

Gak habis pikir gue sama pemikiran dia, otaknya ketinggalan di rumah apa gimana sih? Dia gak sadar apa sama yang dia lakuin barusan? Bisa aja nyakitin dirinya sendiri.

"BUTA YA LO HAH!?"

Gue gak pernah sekesel ini sama Baekhyun, bahkan seinget gue, jarang banget gue sampe ngebentak Baekhyun kaya gini, tapi apa yang dia lakuin kali ini bener-bener kelewatan.

"KEKANAKAN BANGET SIH ANJING!"

Baekhyun cuma nunduk sambil milin ujung seragamnya, gue tau dia lagi takut ngeliat gue yang lagi meledak-ledak sekarang ini.

Gue ngehela napas, "Mana sini tangan lo!"

Dia diem, malah makin nundukin kepalanya, pengen banget gue makan dia sekarang juga rasanya. Sumpah gue kesel banget.

Setelah beberapa saat, gue liat dia ragu-ragu ngangkat kepala nya, "Y-yeol itu-"

"MANA TANGAN LO CEPETAN!"

Gue ngitung sampe lima dia tetep gak ngasihin tangannya ke gue, alhasil gue tarik aja tangannya, agak keras, soalnya dia sampe ngeringis gitu hehe. Sorry Baek, abis lo nguji kesabaran gue banget sih.

"Ada yang sakit gak?" tanya gue. Gue mulai ngontrol nada bicara gue, gak terlalu sekeras tadi.

"Ng-nggak, t-tapi-"

"Apaan?"

"T-tangan lo berdarah," katanya.

Begitu dia bilang tangan gue berdarah, mata gue langsung ngeliat bahu sebelah kanan gue yang dia tunjuk pake telunjuknya, ck pantes aja gue ngerasain perih, taunya bahu kanan gue kena pecahan cermin yang dipukulin Baekhyun tadi.

Tanpa merduliin omongan Baekhyun, gue mastiin sekali lagi kalau tangan dia beneran gak kenapa-napa, "Serius tangan lo gak ada yang sakit?"

Dia ngangguk sambil nunduk, sedangkan gue cuma bisa ngehela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Lain kali, lo boleh mukulin gue sepuasnya asal jangan ngebahayain diri lo sendiri," kata gue.

Dia ngerutin dua alisnya, kayanya dia gak ngerti maksud omongan gue.

"Kalau tangan lo berdarah kena pecahan cermin gimana? Lo gak mikir sampe situ kan?"

Stop ngeliatin gue pake tatapan itu ya, kalian jangan salah paham, ini tuh namanya bentuk kepedulian sesama manusia. Inget.

"Iya lah otak lo aja gak dipake."

Tanpa ngeliat reaksi Baekhyun, gue langsung berdiri, nyari sapu sama pengki, buat ngebersihin kekacauan yang udah Baekhyun buat. Bahaya juga kalau sampe ada yang nginjek pecahannya. Yang bisa gue lakuin sekarang paling cuma mungutin pecahan besarnya, pecahan-pecahan kecilnya biar ntar aja gue minta penjaga sekolah yang bersihin, soalnya harus pake lap basah, sedangkan disini gak ada lap basah dan gue juga terlalu mager buat keluar minta lap basah ke bibi kantin.

"Diem disitu, gue mau bersihin pecahan cermin nya."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun cuma diem nanggepin omongan gue. Sampe tiba-tiba pas gue lagi asik ngebersihin lantai, gue ngedenger suara isakan dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Hiks."

Ya gue kaget lah, apa bentakan gue tadi keras banget sampe bikin dia nangis kaya gini?

"Woy, lo nangis?" tanya gue.

Baekhyun ngegeleng, "Nggak, hiks."

Nggak katanya, jelas-jelas itu air mata yang keluar dari matanya, bukan batu ali. Selama gue hidup hampir sembilan belas taun, setau gue orang kalau keluar air dari matanya berarti dia nangis.

Baekhyun ini, bener-bener.

"Gue gak nangis! Hiks, gue..gak..nangis..hiks,"

Begitu dia ngangkat kepalanya, gue baru bisa liat mukanya dengan jelas, dan gue baru ngeh alesan kenapa dia nangis, gue gak nyangka hal itu masih dia lakuin sampe sekarang, bahkan setelah perang dingin selama hampir setaun itu.

"Kebiasaan lo gak berubah-berubah ya, ck nyusahin aja! Sini!" kata gue sambil ngerentangin tangan gue.

Jadi gini, dari kecil Baekhyun punya kebiasaan yang menurut gue agak aneh. Ya gimana gak aneh, gue yang berdarah dia yang nangis kejer, kan aneh, harusnya gue yang nangis bukan dia. Lebih anehnya lagi, tangisan dia cuma bisa berhenti kalau gue meluk dia.

Baekhyun natap gue bingung, "Ngapain?"

"Peluk lah, lo kan biasanya baru bisa berhenti nangis kalau gue peluk."

Diem-diem mulut gue gak bisa ditahan buat ngebentuk sebuah senyuman, sedangkan Baekhyun keliatan mikir.

"Cepetan anjing lama amat, tangan gue pegel nih."

Harus di gas mulu kenapa sih ni anak. Liat, dia langsung sadar kan habis gue gas kaya gitu.

"Ck yaudah sini!" katanya sambil ngerentangin tangannya juga.

Lah, dia ngapain ngerentangin tangan juga sih, "Ngapain?" tanya gue.

"Peluk gue cepetan!" katanya ikutan ngegas.

"Gak! Lo peluk gue, bukan gue peluk lo."

"Bacot amat sih lo hiks."

Astaga mau pelukan doang ribet amat sih heran gue, "Lo yang bacot, tinggal meluk gue aja susah bener."

"Gak mau, biasanya juga lo yang meluk gue duluan."

Oh jual mahal.

"Yaudah sih terserah, paling sampe nanti pulang sekolah lo bakal terus-terusan nangis."

"Gue itung sampe tiga nih, satu."

Dia diem.

"Dua."

Masih gak beregrak dari tempatnya.

"Dua setengah."

Apa salahnya sih tinggal maju, terus peluk gue? Dia gak tau apa ya? Gue laggi ngasih kesempatan emas buat dia dapetin pelukan seorang Park Chanyeol. Gak liat apa yang ngantri biar bisa gue peluk tuh banyak banget.

"Yaudah sini maju!" kata dia sambil sesekali ngehapus air mata yang turun ke pipinya.

"Ya lo yang maju lah, masa gue? Kan lo yang mau meluk gue!" kata gue.

Kesel juga lama-lama, mending gue cabut aja ke UKS, ini lukanya ternyata perih juga kalau gue rasa-rasain.

"Lama, mending gue cabut aja."

Baekhyun yang kaget ngeliat gue tiba-tiba berdiri, langsung narik tangan gue sampe pantat gue balik lagi nyentuh kursi dengan cukup keras, kasian pantat ganteng gue kesakitan, tapi sedetik kemudian, rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba ilang bebarengan sama tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar indah di pinggang gue. Tangan gue refleks ngelus punggung kecilnya begitu dia meluk gue.

"Hiks, C-chanyeol."

Nah kan, penyakit gue kambuh, ini jantung gue bisa gak detakan nya normal aja gak usah kaya gini? Gue kan jadi panik sendiri. Gue gak mau tau, Baekhyun harus tanggung jawab kalau sampe gue kena serangan jantung dan mati muda. Gue gak mau tau.

"Gue benci sama lo, hiks."

Gue gak kaget dia bilang kaya gitu sama gue, soalnya gue juga benci sama dia hehe

"Gue juga."

"Lo jahat."

Gue gak setuju gue dibilang jahat, karena kenyataannya gue orang baik. Gak apa-apa, pede aja dulu.

"Gue baik."

"Lo egois."

Yang ini.. gue gak tau kenapa, dalem hati gue stuju sama dia, sedangkan lisan gue tetep nyangkal omongan nya, "Gue nggak."

"Iya Chanyeol, hiks lo egois."

Gue gak nanggepin omongan dia. Cuma suara tangisan dia yang ngisi keheningan di kelas ini. Hampir sepuluh menit gue sama Baekhyun bertahan di posisi kaya gitu.

"Maaf."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngghh."

Gue yang lagi ngelamun langsung sadar begitu ngedenger suara Baekhyun. Kayanya dia ngigo deh, soalnya matanya masih nutup, cuma gue ngeliat kerutan aja didahinya.

"Dingin, sshh."

Perasaan AC nya udah gue matiin deh, pintu balkon juga udah gue tutup, masih dingin katanya?

"Modus aja sih lo, bilang aja butuh kehangatan dari gue, iya kan?" tanya gue, bodo amat Baekhyun ngedenger apa nggak.

"Hiks Bunda, dingin."

Nah ini nih alesan gue gak bisa berhenti khawatirin Baekhyun, dia tuh gak ada bedanya sama anak kecil, sebelas dua belas sama ponakan gue yang umurnya masih lima tahun. Mana ada anak umur delapan belas tahun, cowok pula, ngerengek sama Bunda nya karna kedinginan. Emang cuma Baekhyun doang.

"Gue harus ngapain?"

"Peluk."

"Cih, bener kan apa kata gue, modus banget sih lo ah!" kata gue sambil bersidekap di depan dia yang matanya masih ketutup sedangkan bibirnya gak berhenti menggigil kedinginan.

"Apaansih Baek, gak usah maksa gitu dong!"

Lagi-lagi gue ketawa ngedenger omongan gue sendiri.

"Ck, yaudah yaudah, karena lo maksa, gue gak bisa ngapa-ngapain."

Tanpa mikir dua kali gue langsung naik ke kasur dan tidur di sebelah Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya gue tarik dia kepelukan gue terus gue selimutin badannya.

Lima menit gue peluk dia, napas nya mulai teratur lagi, bibirnya juga udah gak menggigil kaya tadi.

"Baek lo tau nggak?"

"Nggak ya? Yaudah."

Fix ini gue udah mirip orang sakit jiwa ngomong sendiri jawab sendiri. Tapi gue gak mau berhenti, gimana dong?

"Gue kasih tau, Gue kangen sama lo Baek."

"Lo.. Kangen juga gak sih sama gue?"

"Ahahaha gue lupa, lo kan benci sama gue, mana mungkin lo kangen sama gue, iya kan Baek?"

"Plis jawab iya, karena kalau lo bilang lo benci sama gue, seenggaknya gue gak akan ngerasa bersalah karena keegoisan gue selama ini, tapi kalau lo bilang lo juga kangen sama gue, gue sama sekali gak punya nyali buat sekedar minta maaf sama lo."

Tangan gue gak bisa berhenti ngelus rambut Baekhyun, juga gue gak bisa nahan diri buat sesekali nyium puncak kepalanya.

"Gue mohon sama lo, berhenti nyakitin diri lo sendiri, jaga pola makan lo, gue udah bilang kan kemarin, lo itu bukan superman."

"Lo, adik kecil kesayangan gue, jangan bikin gue khawatir lagi ya, hm?

Setelah ngucapin kalimat itu, tiba-tiba gue ngerasa ngantuk banget. Tiduran sambil meluk Baekhyun kaya gini bener-bener bikin gue nyaman. Lima menit kemudian, gue nyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi

.

.

.

.

 ** **Sehun POV****

Gue dapet kabar dari Kyungsoo kalau ka Baekhyun pingsan dikelasnya barusan. Gak pake mikir dua kali, langsung aja gue sama pembokat gue, Kai, cabut ke rumahnya ka Baekhyun. Sama Kyungsoo juga pastinya.

Jangan aneh kalau gue sama Kai manggil Baekhyun dengan embel-embel 'Ka' sedangkan Chanyeol nggak.

Selain karena gue sama Kai ngerasa geli sendiri kalau manggil Chanyeol pake embel-embel 'Ka', dia juga yang minta kita berdua buat manggil dia Chanyeol aja tanpa embel-embel apapun. Gak mau keliatan tua katanya.

Sok banget gak sih?

Kalian belum seminggu kenal sama dia, gue dari orok udah gak kuat ngedenger bacotan kepedean dia yang tingginya selangit itu.

Sering banget Chanyeol tiba-tiba nyamperin gue yang lagi asik main game terus berdiri di depan cermin yang ada di kamar gue.

"Hun, liat deh," katanya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk cermin di depannya.

"Apaan?" jawab gue.

"Sini liat ke kaca."

"Iya apaan?"

"Kegantengan gue kayanya nambah 0,01 persen deh."

Habis itu gue langsung lari ke kamar mandi terus muntah.

Nggak deng, terlalu hiperbola.

Habis itu gue langsung lemparin bantal yang ada disebelah gue, "Pergi anjing!"

Dia cuma cengengesan sambil lari keluar kamar gue.

Lain hari, gue sama Mama lagi asik nonton tv di ruang keluarga, berdua. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teriak dari dalem kamar.

"AAAAAAAA MAMAAAAAAAA."

Gue sama Mama kaget dong, langsung aja kita lari ke kamar Chanyeol, takut nya dia kenapa-napa kan. Kebetulan pintunya gak dia kunci, gue sama Mama langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Gue liat dia lagi nunduk dipinggir kasur.

"Sayang kenapa?" tanya Mama dengan nada khawatir.

"Kenapa sih lo teriak-teriak segala, bikin panik aja," kata gue.

"Itu Ma, Chanyeol tadi kan baru bangun tidur, terus Chanyeol jalan ke arah cermin, terus Chanyeol ngaca, terus kaget ngeliat muka Chanyeol makin hari kok makin ganteng aja hehehe."

Silahkan.

Gue gak ngelarang lo pada buat ngeluarin semua umpatan yang lo punya.

Mama yang ngedenger itu langsung megang tangan gue, "Hun, anter Mama ke kamar mandi, Mama gak kuat pengen muntah."

Itu belum seberapa, masih banyak kelakuan absurd Chanyeol dengan kepedean tingkat dewanya itu.

Sekarang mending kita gow ke rumah ka Baekhyun, kasian Kyungsoo mukanya udah panik gitu, disebelahnya Kai nenangin Kyungsoo dengan segala tipu modus nya, sedangkan gue duduk sendiri di depan, udah kaya sopir pribadi mereka berdua.

Dua puluh menit gue sesek napas di dalem mobil, akhirnya kita sampe di rumah Kyungsoo, tadinya gue mau nyimpen tas dulu ke rumah, tapi nanggung ah ntar aja.

Begitu sampe, Kyungsoo buru-buru masuk dan lari ke kamar Baekhyun di lantai dua, dibelakangnya gue sama Kai ngikutin dia. Gue sih udah sering main kesini, soalnya dulu gue sering main bareng ka Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo.

Hm, iya sama Chanyeol juga.

"Sssstttt, jangan berisik," kata Luhan yang lagi berdiri di depan kamar Baekhyun.

"Mereka lagi tidur," tambahnya sambil cekikikan.

Ahh manis banget Luhan gue kalau ketawa kaya gitu, emang lemah iman gue.

Chanyeol udah bilang kan, gue suka sama Luhan. Dia yang minta gue jangan panggil pake embel-embel ka, biar lebih akrab katanya.

Lo bisa bayangin gak se-seneng apa gue saat itu?

Hehe

"Mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Luhan ngangguk, terus dia ngegeser badannya ke sebelah kiri sambil ngebuka sedikit pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Rahang gue, Kyungsoo sama Kai langsung jatoh ngeliat pemandangan di depan kita.

Gimana nggak, itu Chanyeol sama ka Baekhyun lagi tidur sambil pelukan kaya gitu. Yaampun ini kejadian langka banget patut di abadikan.

"Gue pengen fotoin mereka terus gue tunjukin ke Mama," kata gue.

"Gue juga pengen fototin mereka, buat ditunjukin ke Bunda, pasti Bunda seneng banget."

Abis itu gue sama Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke kamar ka Baekhyun pelan-pelan, biar mereka gak bangun. Kirain gue doang yang tertarik motoin mereka berdua. Taunya Kai sama Luhan juga ikut motoin mereka.

"Jaga-jaga, buat anceman kalau mereka macem-macem."

Setelah puas ngambil foto Chanyeol sama ka Baekhyun, gue, Kai, Kyungsoo sama Luhan turun kebawah, kita mutusin buat nunggu mereka di ruang tengah sampe mereka bangun.

Gue sih penasaran ngeliat gimana reaksi mereka pas sadar nanti.

"Bentar ya, gue ngambil makanan dulu di dapur," kata Kyungsoo.

"Ikutttttt," ck mulai deh si Kai bucinnya keluar.

Jadilah gue ditinggalin berdua sama Luhan. Sebelum pergi ke dapur, Kai sempet ngedipin sebelah matanya ke arah gue. Pengen gue congkel aja tuh mata.

"Lo gak balik dulu, hun?" tanya Luhan, kayanya dia nyoba nyairin suasana deh, abisnya dari tadi kita cuma diem-dieman doang, gak ngapa-ngapain.

"Nggak, nanggung lagian, ntar aja bareng Chanyeol," kata gue.

Disaat-saat kaya gini, gue merutuki kemampuan pdkt gue yang dibawah rata-rata. Kayanya habis ini gue harus berguru sama Kai deh.

"Ohh," bales Luhan.

Gak ada obrolan lagi setelah itu, gue sama Luhan sibuk mainin HP masing-masing.

"Gak gini caranya Hun, cari topik cepet," kata gue dalem hati. Sedangkan otak gue lagi berpikir dengan keras buat nyari topik yang pas biar gue sama Luhan ada obrolan.

Pas gue udah nemuin topik yang cocok, dan kata-kata itu udah diujung lidah gue, tiba-tiba Kai sama Kyungsoo dateng. Ngerusak acara gue sama Luhan.

Acara apa?

Gak ada acara apa-apa sih.

Cuma kan jarang aja gitu gue sama dia bisa duduk sebelahan kaya gini.

"Ini ka, dimakan, cuma ada ini di kulkas."

Kyungsoo naro beberapa snack sama sebotol coca cola di meja. Gue yang dari tadi kehausan langsung aja nuangin coca cola itu kedalem gelas.

"Haus pak aji?" kata Kai.

Gue cuma ngedelik tanpa berniat ngebales omongan Kai.

"Kalian sepemikiran sama gue gak sih?"

Luhan tiba-tiba buka suara.

"Kenapa ka?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Soal Chanyeol sama Baekhyun, hubungan mereka itu semacem Love-Hate relationship, iya gak sih?"

Gue sama Kyungsoo yang lagi asik merhatiin Luhan langsung ngelonjak kaget pas ngeliat Kai tiba-tiba ngegebrak meja.

"BENER BANGET LU, KIRAIN GUE DOANG YANG MIKIR KAYA GITU!" kata dia penuh semangat.

Kyungsoo disebelahnya langsung nyubit tangan Kai pelan, "Ssstt jangan keras-keras ntar mereka bangun."

Gue ketawa ngeliat Kai yang langsung diem setelah dicubit Kyungsoo, 'mampus lo' kata gue tanpa suara, giliran Kai yang ngedelik ke arah gue.

"Gue setuju, kakak gue itu emang tipe tipe tsundere gitu deh," kata gue sambil ngunyah snack yang dibawa Kyungsoo tadi.

"Gak jauh beda sama adiknya," kata Kai dengan suara yang kecil banget.

Gue yang duduk disebelah dia, yang lagi ngunyah snack, langsung keselek ngedenger omongan Kai barusan.

"Uhuukkk."

"Ssshh pelan-pelan dong Hun makan nya," kata Luhan sambil ngasihin segelas air buat gue. Langsung aja gue ambil gelas dari Luhan dan ngeminumnya sampe habis.

"Hahh."

Kai udah nahan ketawa ngeliat gue kaya gini, sumpah ya ini anak satu emang harus dikasih pelajaran.

"Kai, lo tadi ngomong apa? Gue gak denger."

Gue langsung natap Kai pake tatapan, 'diem atau gue cium Kyungsoo di depan lo sekarang juga'

Kai yang gak mau kalah bales natap gue, 'Silahkan aja kalau lo mau bikin Luhan lo itu ilfeel sama lo'

"Sialan," kata gue dalem hati. Gue cuma bisa berdoa semoga Kai gak ngomong yang aneh-aneh sama Luhan.

"Kenapa Lu?"

"Tadi lo ngomong apa? Gue gak denger."

Mampus.

Udah tamat riwayat gue.

Gue belum siap confess perasaan gue ke Luhan.

Kai natap ke arah gue sambil nampilin senyum paling menyebalkan yang pernah gue liat.

"Adeknya Chan-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Omongan Kai kepotong gara-gara teriakan dari kamar ka Baekhyun.

Gue langsung bernapas lega begitu perhatian Luhan teralihkan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup gue, gue berterimakasih sama Chanyeol karena nyelamatin hidup gue

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC  
19.01.2019


End file.
